Maelstrom of The Mist
by Mmarsdogs
Summary: Naruto's life has not been one many would like to have but when one decision was made for him, Naruto's life forever changed. With an evil Konoha and with having no love ever shown to him, how will the help of Mei and Mizu affect Naruto's life after they save his . AU(But follows many canon events) Mother/son:Mei and Naruto Pairing: Naruto/Fu
1. Chapter 1

**Maelstrom of the Mist**

** AN: Hello everyone Mmarsdogs here and i would like to welcome you to my FIRST (and hopefully not last) day I was going to sleep when suddenly this little idea appeared in my head (funny right?) Well no need to keep you all waiting…. wait yes there is I would like to give a little thanks to a certain story that I got a lot of inspiration from which is,"Kumo's Black Fox" and "Uzumaki clan Rebirth" which are definitely some of my top stories so if you need a good story to read why not give those stories a try so now onto the featured presentation.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but i do own a paper clip….if that counts for anything…. **

Today was a day of great significance to the people of Konoha. The date, October 10th, the day that represents the death of the Kyuubi no Kitsune by the hands of the fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze , or so the story day is filled with festivals and a day to mourn for the shinobi that have lost there lives during the attack, today is also the birthday of a certain blonde haired 5 year old. One might think that on a birthday people usually are happy and give presents to you, not try to kill you. The young boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki and the reason for such horrible events occurring in his life is because he is the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki.

Contrary to popular belief, it is impossible (at least to human knowledge) to kill a bijuu, so the Yondaime hokage did the next best thing…seal the beast away. But sealing away such a powerful monster is a very difficult task to do and only a new born child would be able to carry the beast within itself. Luckily (or unluckily for the baby) a child was born just as the demon attacked so the Yondaime sealed the beast away into the child, but killing himself in the process. However, what many people did not know was that this child was his own, named after his mother, Kushina Uzumaki.

Back to the present, we find Naruto running from mob demanding for his about a 3 hour long chase going well into the evening Naruto was finally able to get away from the mob…..or so it seemed.

"Well,well,well, look what we have here boys". A man said coming out of the shadows the man had the face of a killer with a scar going across his nose of his face a person without mercy and dressed as he was a shinobi of the chunnin level.

"Hn, look its the demon, now what should we do with him". A man similar to the first but had red eyes that seemed to have commas in them as well as have a fan like pattern instead of the vest of the first man and was a fare bit older than the chunnin.

"Maybe we should avenge the Yondaime by killing it and get the love of everyone in the village making us the heroes of the leaf". The third and seemingly final man of the group showed himself and he seemed like the most powerful of the group him having white gravity defying hair and a mask covering his face that was only intensified in the the late afternoon sun.

Naruto, seeing that he was in a very bad situation that the third man he called the "White Bastard" was there knew this would end badly if he didn't get away and fast. So quickly jumping up the dead end street to get to the other side of the wall was something that terrified him. It was the mob looking for him but lo and behold the so-called "Demon child" just ups and falls on their group of people then proceed to beat the child to unconsciousness only to wake him up and do this all over again.

This continued unit just after the sun went down,it was stopped by three shinobi when they appeared and was looking over the crowd. When the crowd moved to let the shinobi through the people in the mob were scared shitless but when they noticed one of the shinobi kick the child all hell broke loose until about 20 or so minutes later when the mob got tired of beating the crap out of Naruto and just upped and left leaving only the three shinobi and a passed out Naruto.

"What do we do now? Leave so no one can find out what we did?". Said the man with the scar going across his nose.

"No Iruka that wont be necessary because I was the Anbu that was to "Guard" him, so we have some time left". The man with the white hair said while putting on his anbu mask.

"Well we should just kill him and then the demon scum of the village will be no more". The man with red eyes comments.

"Yes we should Fugaku,but we need to make sure this doesn't come and kick us in the ass later on" Said the now named Iruka.

"Kakashi get two of your ANBU to take the demon away and tell them to kill it as soon as they are far enough away from the village".

"Right, Ox you heard what to do remember this is one off the books". said Kakashi with his own dog mask now put suddenly a man with an Ox mask appeared.

"It would be a honor,sir we will avenge the Yondaime once and for all" Said the man in the Ox mask tossing the child over his shoulder and quickly shunshining away with leaves and a gust of wind.

"Remember we never speak of this night, Agreed." Fugaku stated with a voice that was filled with superiority. "Agreed" the other men said.

With that the three men left never to talk about this event with anyone for several years, but what they did not know was they set of a chain of events that would change the life of one, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

_Hokage tower-1 hour before the events with Naruto_

If one was to look inside of the Hokage tower today, they would see a fairly empty place. Many of the people working in the tower are enjoying there day off holiday by spending time with there family and friends. Except for one old man in the building siting in his old chair listening to the council bicker back and forth about a certain blonde haired child.

This man is Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime hokage, he was in his late 60's going into his early 70' hame the traditional attire of the hokage with a hat that kanji for fire in the middle of it. He initially retried 5 years ago but had to retake the position after the death of the early death of the Yondaime. Now he had to listen to the Civilian council scream and shout demanding for the death of the "demon". He himself had no problem with Naruto but what really just cared about the bijuu inside of him. The other nations were all weary of what was to become of the leaf after the attack of the Kyuubi so, Sarutobi had to reveal that if ANY village was to attack he would release the kyuubi onto them. He had to put the fate of the village in front of any person so, he would sacrifice one to save thousands.

"SILENCE" voiced Sarutobi with the authority that clearly showed how he still retains the title of "Kami no Shinobi". Quickly everyone settled down except for one brave (read: idiot) person from the civilian spoke out.

"But Hokage-sama the demon needs to be ki-" The council member was cut short of his ramblings by a kunai digging deep into his neck his last words were a simple gurgle of blood coming from his mouth as he falls to the ground, dead before he even hits the ground. To say the other people in room were shocked would be an understatement, they just saw one of their own die right in front of them. All the them moved their heads to where the kunai was thrown and was surprised it came from the hokage. The man was know for his kind demeanor and gradfatherly character but to see him with his and stretched out and another kunai in his hand they were beyond frightened of what might happen next.

"Now that, that "thing" is taken care of on to the next topic we **will** discuss is that as of now that Naruto Uzumaki is at appropriate age he is to be taken into the custody of the ROOT program to be made a weapon for the village to use for the most dangerous of missions to protect the Leaf". Once this statement was made the looks on the faces of those present were somewhat divided. The first half were still quite skeptical of this, they believed that the demon should be killed once and for all but this side was weary of what might happen if they voiced their opinion seeing the still bleeding body of their former companion. The other half of them seemed to have a happy look on their face, now the village had a tool that could be used if war was to break out but no one was more happy than Danzo.

'Finally the soft hokage has seen the light, now all I have to do is force the demon to only obey me and I can finally take what is rightfully mine and become the hokage bring the leaf to where it rightfully belongs….on top'.

"Now because of this being a a ninja topic only those of the clans are able to vote on this all those in favor say 'I' ". Sarutobi stated in a tone just daring someone from the council to go against him.

"I" out of every voice of the clan council members even of Fugaku who him and many of the Uchiha were always towards the death of the demon.

"Danzo send you root forces out tomorrow to collect him".

"Hai Hokage-sama". Danzo said with a shit-eating grin on his face just imagining him controlling the whole ninja world.

"Now with that over this council meeting is over". With that the council then left without much talking but there was one man with a plan he need to enact immediately.

'Dam you hokage now I must put my plan into action to kill the demon ahead by two months now I must contact Iruka and Kakashi'. Thought Fugaku as he quickly dashed out of the building.

_Forest outside of Konoha 75 minutes later _

_Five minutes to Naruto being "disposed of "_

****Traveling for a shinobi usually involved jumping from tree to tree until they reach there destination but, when you have been doing that for 4 days now its nice just to travel via the already made roads. This is what was going on with two shinobi one, a man with blue hair and he wore a standard striped, grey suit, with a green haori that had white trimmings that stop halfway down, over them and a talisman in each ear with the kanji "to hear" (AN: Pretty redundant if you ask me like having a tattoo on your eye lid saying "to see" not really necessary if you ask me but…. I am ranting now sorry) This man was Ao and he is the official bodyguard of the MIzukage .

Next to said man was one of the most beautiful woman in the world. This woman is none other than the new instated Godaime Mizukage, Mei Terumi she wears a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It is closed in the front with a zip, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh armor that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She posses a special gift that not many in the world can have let only 2. She has 2 kekkei genkais of Lava and Boil release. Lava release is the combination of earth and fire chakra, while Boil release is the combination of both water and fire.

"My lady we have been tracing for 9 hours let us take a break I know you want to get to Konoha soon but we must save our energy". Ao said. While he is still the bodyguard of the Mizukage he is quite old leaving him with not as much energy as the Younger Kage.

"Ao its only a few minutes away then we can rest up and have our peace talks with Konoha we need a least one major village to set trade up with so Mizu can get back to being one of the major village in the land". Mei said not wanting to spend anymore time on the road that necessary.

"Ugh fine you know back in my day…" Ao about to go back on his trip down memory lane was suddenly stopped by an oppressing feeling coming from close by.

"Ao shut up or I'll kill you". Mei said while having one of the creepiest smiles showing that she was serious, she was already tired and did not want to go through another one of Ao "Back in my day" lectures.

"Ugh fine". Ao still think that the younger generation has no respect for their elders.

The pair continued down the road for a couple more minutes until the sudden appearance of a ninja with a mask on his face concealing his identity carrying something over his shoulder. Their first reaction was to see what was going on and if they should concern themselves so, they decided to listen in on what was going on. They heard ninja was saying something but it seemed to be directed toward the object on his shoulder and not towards them.

"Now demon you will finally die muhahaha"(AN:Imagine worst evil laugh possible). The man said as he got a kunai out and attempted to stab the object but was stopped by the sound of something near by not wanting to be discovered by a ninja or anything else he wanted to leave thinking with the amount of damage the demon has it would die in minutes. 'Hmm it would be better for it to die a slow painful death at least I can say I avenged you, Yondaime.' With that the ninja left with a gust a wind.

Seeing this all occur in front of them both the Kage and guard were wondering what in the hell just happened but suddenly a smell that seemed all to familiar to Mei hit her nose.

"Blood" As soon as the word left her mouth she jumped into action. As she arrived she saw what the object the man was holding and was left saw the mangled unmoving body of Naruto the blood covering his hair and most of his body his clothes ripped and drenched in the substance but only one thought came to mind when she saw the child face

'Miko' Mei thought as she saw the face, the image of another child seemed to overlap perfectly with the child in front of her.

'no…No this will not end up like Miko, he will live!'

"AO! OVER HERE NOW". She screamed to her guard who quickly ran toward her to see what has happened to her but when he arrived he was shocked by the condition of the child but quickly got over it.

"Ao find out what wrong with him and if you can save him…please". Mei voice was filled with demand but with a little bit of… desperation. Ao then as fast as he could did the hand-signs required for the jutsu to diagnose what the extent of the child injuries are.

"**Mystic Palm" **As soon as the word left his mouth his arm glowed a mystic blue, Ao then scanned the body to find what is wrong in each area of his body that was about 45 second Ao finally knew what was wrong with the child and told Mei what the diagnosis was.

"It seems that this child has went though a blender he has cuts all around his body and bruises across the rest and it seems as though this child has a remarkable healing ability most if not all of his cuts are healing".

Mei hearing this smiled seeing as the child was going to be okay.

"But-"

With this word Mei was sacred what still might be wrong with the child. "He has an amazing healing ability he should be fine, why are you saying but".

"Though he has a healing ability he has lost to much blood already, he wont make it without a blood transfusion". Mei hearing this broke her heart but they still have to fight to save this child's life.

"Then give him some of my blood his body has a healing ability so it should be able to convert my blood into a usable form". Mei said now with only desperation in her voice.

'Well there is no harm in trying if this works he lives but if doesn't he lives but he would die no matter what'. Ao thought as he made his choice

"Fine, lay down and ill get the procedure ready its going to take a while so you better get comfortable but i also need to put you under so not to put you in to much pain. I'll be sure to keep watch" Ao said as he took out a scroll and released the contents inside of everything he would need to preform the procedure.

'Please let him live….please'. The last thought Mei had before the medicine took effect.

**AN: And done just had to end the chapter if not the story would have been written in one as you can see this story is quite different from ? Well this story is AU but it will still follow many of the event with cannon (ie Chunnin Exams..etc) I will still be doing way but it will have my own personal twist I have never seen done…..well maybe it has but maybe it hasn't i'm still doing it but all in good time all in good time. And now I guess that is it for this chapter no fight but that will be later on in the story. Oh before i forget im going to need some OC's but not many I mean there like what 7 people in the show from mist. I mean REALLY there is not a lot to work with so i'm going to need your help. I'll go more into detail for what I might need but for now this is Mmarsdogs signing out.**

** Helpful hint of the day: For the love of God do NOT give a cat catnip it would save you so much time chasing it and it trying to bite you…..I still have bite marks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Maelstrom of the Mist**

** AN: Hello everyone Mmarsdog here with another chapter of my story. Now continuing from last time with the OC's they will mostly be used for missions and probably background so if you would like to see a OC you create in the story please send me a PM or review and I'll see what I can do. Now on to the story..,**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but if I did would have made Naruto use a lot more jutsu and not just like what 4…. god kishi.**

_Naruto's Mind _

_Right after unconsciousness_

_ ' _Water… why am I in water'. Naruto thought as he woke.'Normally i get put in the hospital but never in water, did they put me here after the beating'

Naruto then opened his eyes to see where he was be had no real idea where where 'here' is.

The entire area seemed to look like a giant cave with a good 10 cm of water that was black as the night night sky. The walls of the cave were smooth and the color of orange but was filled with many cracks and the cracks seemed to be appearing right before his eyes. What was the most odd was that the cracks were being filled with a red misty-like substance that was repairing them but the cracks were faster at appearing than being repaired.

After what seemed to be a lifetime of looking at the phenomena he then walked down the passage dragging his feet along the water cover ground. After walking for a short time he found himself upon what was a giant cage with kanji for 'seal' on it and was utterly confused of what the heck he was.

"Can someone please tell me where the heck I am !?". Naruto screamed to seemingly no one but was suppressed to here a response.

**"In your mind" **A voice came from behind the cage that shocked the young Naruto but was more surprised by its answer.

"What do you mean by 'in my mind' that makes no since…. who are you anway?". Naruto asked half demanded and half frightfully tone in his voice.

**"Well to answer the first question you are in you mind scape** **a place that few humans have and to answer your second question I am the-" **Suddenly the figure in the cage was visible.

Naruto looked up at the figure and was surprised the figure was it was a fox with a blood red eyes with slits and a fur coat easily 12 meter. The Fur coat of the fox was a mix of a blood red and orange and the most suppressing was the nine tails the beast had.

**"THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE" **The fox exclaimed trying to put as much fear in the young Naruto as possible, but the reaction he got was what most surprised him.

"It makes so much since" Naruto expression turned to one of realization then malice "Those bastards beat and stab me because they think I'm you!" After a few seconds Naruto finally calmed done and took account of his surroundings. "How long have I been here?" Naruto asked trying to get a bering of what is happening to his life at this moment.** "About 2 hours but in the real world only about 20 minutes, time moves a lot faster here than outside" **Kyuubi seemed to mellow out after his surprised reaction of his container.

"Do you know why there's cracks going all around us now?" True to Naruto word the have now caught up with him and were slowly getting closer to the two of them.

**"Ohh thats just you dying and me trying to heal you, no big deal." **The Kyubbi said with a a very non caring voice like its him having to take out the trash.

"Ohh if is just that its fi- WAIT WHAT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M DYING" Naruto then started to scream at the Kyuubi was dying and the fox is helping him what the world is going on.

Kyuubi seeing the scream child was getting more a more agitated he wants to explain what is going on but with Naruto screaming like that he can get a single word in, he needed to get him to shut up

**"SHUT UP ALREADY"** The sudden yell from the Kyuubi woke Naruto from his fit of crying and screaming

**"Now i'm only going to explain this once got it" **Naruto still having tears in his eyes slowly nodded to the request. "**Well after your latest beating by the man you call the 'White Bastard' and his companions you lost to much blood and me trying to heal you is the only thing keeping you alive…." **There was pause with this the Kyuubi's tone got a sympathetic

**"Listen I know you haven't know me for long but i've seen and your life through your memories and I just have to say… I'm sorry for having you put up with all the crap the villagers put you through." **Stunned at what the Kyuubi was saying Naruto really did feel the regret in his voice. "How about we start over". Naruto said thinking 'Hey at least might have someone to talk to when I die'

A smile appears on Kyuubi's face with the same thought that Naruto had appeared in his. **"Kyuubi no Kitsune, strongest of the biju" **

Naruto then decided to introduce himself "Naruto Uzumaki , future ho-…..I…I.. don't even know anymore". Half way through Naruto was going to say what he thought was his life ambition but learn why all of these events happened in over the last 2 hours IMT (In Mind Time) had him think of what to do with his life (or what he had left of it).

**"Don't worry kid lets just hope its fast" **The Kyuubi said not really ever put into a situation to help someone who is about to die, usually he is the one you causes people to die. But with his conta-no friend dying right before his eyes he felt soothing he never really felt before…sad.

"The one thing I regret is that I never learned about anything about my parents" Naruto said with agony lacing his voice. He did not notice the cracks on the walls slowly start to close " I just want to know if they loved me or not, maybe they didn't even want me in the first place and that why they put you in me?" Naruto at this point was crying his heart out again. But, what nether of them noticed was a certain red head listening to their situation.

_With Mei_

_10 minutes earlier (INM)_

As Mei woke up she thought she would be still in the forest with Ao helping the young child and hoping the procedure worked. And they would be able to find out what happened to the child and why that shinobi left him in the middle of the forest. But, what she did not expect was to wake up in a dam sewer!

"When I find Ao i'm going to kill him" Mei grumbled to herself as she strated to look where she is (same place Naruto showed up at) and saw cracks run up and down the walls of the sewer but she felt something else like it was part of her. Looking more closely at the cracks she a saw a blood red liquid fill in the cracks with a red misty substance fixing the cracks using the blood-like material as a material to work with . The blood like substance changed to the color of the wall and the wall turing into a darker color of itself (now red orange) after looking at this for a couple of minutes (its easily distracting thing to look at) she went to find out where in heck she is after a couple of minutes of walking down the corridor she starts to hear voices.

**"**-**o Kitsune, strongest of the biju" **Mei was astonished this kid had a biju inside of him caught up in what she was thinking she didn't get to hear the total response.

"-want to know if they loved me or not, maybe they didn't even want me in the first place and that why they put you in me?" Mei hearing the young child voice made her heart sting a child that has never know the love of a parent or to even know if they even want him in the first place was a tragedy but she had to comfort him there was a need to, like it was her child (*wink wink) that needed to be told everything was going to be okay.

The kyuubi at this time was quiet not just because of the one person it respects and himself are going to die no the thing that keep him quiet was that suddenly keeping Naruto alive was actually a lot easier than before like something was helping it recover faster. 5 minutes ago (INM) he had to put 99% of his concentration on two things and 1% on talking to Naruto. First, was to make his chakra be a sort of numbing affect to Naruto and second, was to make sure he didn't send to much of his chakra out to explode the chakra seal regulator killing them both in extremely painful ways.

Now the blood that was missing was regenerating extremely fast but it wasn't from Naruto; this source was from someone else but it was a different blood type than Naruto so it was effectively killing him so now his priority was to make the new blood into a usable state and the only way he could do that is change Naruto's blood type all together which meant he had to change Naruto's DNA altogether, which can be a huge hassle but it needed to be done. After 10 minutes of doing this the Kyuubi was done hopefully Naruto won't be to upset being biologically similar to his donator.

After getting the whole blood situation out of the way now he just had to tell Naruto that both of them are going to live and to tell him to get out of his depressed state. But, Kyuubi felt something was wrong like there was someone else in their mind scape and he was going to find out who or what it was.

Mei was thinking after a couple of minutes that she had to comfort the child he was on the water-covered floor and was trembling with how hard he cried. Then with out thinking she starred walking up to the child but was stopped by the same red misty-like substance from the before.

**"Don't you dare touch Naruto, what are you doing here?!" **The kyuubi did not want to say hello or anything he just wanted to get to the dam punchline and wasn't taking no for an answer. "I really don't know what i'm doing here all i did was try to keep this child alive with a blood transfusion then I was teleported here" Mei stated using all of her skills that she had acquired after becoming Mizukage to help her through tough this tough interrogation.

Naruto at this point stopped crying before this he went into a shock and couldn't even stop but now he finally got control of his body once again. Hearing what was going on around him he heard a new voice wanting to know who it is he opened his eyes a saw her, a woman talking to the Kyuubi but he thought that only the kyuubi and himself were the only people able to get in now he was really confused.

"Who…who are you" Naruto asked while getting up from the water covered ground.

**"Well this women here,-" **Kyuubi said while pointing one of his tails at Mei** "-is responsible for you not dying" **Kyuubi said in a kind voice, he really did take a liking to this woman for helping out his container.

"Wait…so that means i'm not going to die" Naruto said wanting to be 100% positive that is what is going on. **"Yes" **Kyuubi said smiling that now he can finally have a live with his first and only friend.

Naruto, then ran directly towards the woman in front of him at the fastest speed he could have went smashing into her with the biggest hug he could have mustered "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou…." Naruto said chanting while tears started to appear in his eyes once again.

Mei just put her arms around Naruto in a motherly fashion a held him there with a major smile going across here face to see Naruto now crying tears of joy instead of sadness. After a couple of minutes of 'thank yous' later Kyuubi though this was the best time to bring up the next topic to discuss with them.

**"Ahem, well not to ruin the mood but its time to get on to the next matter of business" **At this Mei and Naruto released their hug and naruto had a blush on his face for being embarrassed for doing the whole 'thankyou' thing for such a long time. **"Well, Mei was it,-"** Kyuubi said wanting to be sure he got the name right and seeing that he did by the quick nod of her head continued. **" You know how you gave blood to Naruto here to keep him alive that you didn't have the same blood type as him?" **Kyuubi asked wanting to make sure Mei know why the DNA changed after he tells her.

"Yes I did know it was a possibility but he would have died if we didn't help so we just had to hope that his tremendous healing ability that we saw from the cuts and bruising being healed that his body might be able to make my blood usable in his body" Mei said directly still not know what this has to do with anything.

**"Wait 'we' so that means that there is more than just you helping?"**

Kyuubi asked wanting to know if they should postpone this information for later or continue on right now . "Yes, but it is just my body guard Ao, he is the one who set up the blood transfusion and the is making sure no one is to interrupt" Mei said hoping not to have made Kyuubi mad.

**"Ohh thats fine then, now back on the topic from before" **Kyuubi said wanting to get the whole situation out of the way. **"Now i was able to get your blood in a usable form but at a cost…" **He said slowly just so she would understand (Naruto is just watching not really knowing what is going on) and Mei was putting all her attention in the being in front of her.

**" I had to change Naruto's DNA to make the same blood type as yours but i needed a bases to change it from and the only one available was from you. So, I added your DNA to his changing his all together making you his biological mother" **Kyuubi said hopefully able to make Mei understand what was going on. Silence filled the room once more until the sound of crying was heard.

Mei was shocked and began to cry. She finally had someone to fill the void in her heart after the death of Miko. Now she could have a chance to have a family like she always wanted to have. " Umm what does this all have to do with me" Naruto said not really understanding what was going on just that the lady that saved his live was crying. Then Kyuubi intervened. **"Well to put in simply…she is now your mom" **

After hearing this Naruto then froze himself. He now had a mother something he always dreamed of having seeing all the other children in the village with their he felt alone and depressed. Then a dark though went though his mind 'maybe she doesn't want me' 'maybe she would leave him and go off never to return' 'maybe she would-' as these though manifested he didn't notice Mei slowly walk up to him and pull him into a hug snapping him out of his daze.

Mei looked down at Naruto, her son and wanted to know if he would even accept her to be his mother but she had to find out from Naruto himself and not just assumptions. "Naruto would you like to be my son?" Mei asked still shaking at learning the news.

Naruto was beaming she wanted him! him! The kid that a demon in his head as a son. Naruto did the only thing he could have done at this point and passed out with a biggest smile on his face." **Hahaha I'll take that as a yes"** Kyuubi said while Mei was just relived that her new son has accepted her as his mother.

**"I just have one question now that the boy is not with us at the moment why were you not scared or even socked to see me in Naruto" **The Kyuubi said really wanting to know how a human could react like that. (Naruto is a child and osent really understand bijou so he is an exception) " Well first it did make since that you are the one keeping him alive with your healing ability" Mei said while taking a huge chance in trusting the demon with the next bit of information. "And second, is that my own child had a biju inside of him before he died"

AN: **WOOO always wanted to have a cliffhanger in one of my chapters and I just couldn't help myself and don't worry I'll be sure to give you guys the details of what happened to Miko and Mei in a flash back later down the road. Next chapter will be the group and Naruto heading back to Mizu and the aftermath of Naruto 'death' in Konoha. I'll try to update about 1 time a week maybe two if I'm lucky. So for the final day of 2013 I can hope you guys had a great Christmas and an even better New Year. This is Mmarsdogs signing out.**

**Helpful hint of the day: If any of you ever wanted to know what paint balling is like i can say after my first time on sunday that it is one of my favorite experiences of 2013 and if you ever get a chance to be sure to go and be sure to wear layers those things sting. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Maelstrom of the Mist**

** AN: Hey guys, Mmarsdogs here with the new chapter woo~. This chapter will be the end of the prologue and the real story can begin (hahaha). Last thing I would like to say before this whole chapter gets together is to thank all of my followers/favoriters (Is that even a word?) for all of your guys support i mean i've seen stories 5 times as long as this with less that half of you guys. So just thank you for the support it is a pleasure writing for you. And as a side note i'm going to be making chapters after this one longer so yay!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but… you know what I don't even care…..I own this which is 3 times better than the show….right guys…. right?**

** "Really now that's a surprise" **Kyuubi said someone astonished that the new mother of his container had a son that also had a biju inside of him.** "So which one did he hold?" **He said wanting to know a little about the woman. "Well he held the Rokubi (6 tails) but i just really don't want to talk about if thats okay with you" Mei said not really wanting to go through the pain of Miko's death at this time.

**"Ok I respect that just take you time but I do want to know what happened" **Kyuubi said wanting to know but also wanting to be nice to the woman that will take care of his container. **"Hmm, it seems Naruto waking up" **True to his word Naruto was waking from his passed out state.

Naruto waked up for one of the best dreams of his life but when he looked around he **knew** that what just happened was not a dream, when he saw Kyuubi and Mei standing over him. "So it wasn't a dream all of this is really happening" Naruto said now fully awake and slowly standing up with a huge smile on his face. " Yes Naruto it wasn't a dream, i'm your mother now" Mei said pulling Naruto into a hug with Naruto hugging her just as fiercely.

**"Well there is one last thing that is needed to be said about the two of you well mostly Naruto" **Kyuubi said as he was looking through Naruto's new DNA sequence. "What is it?" Naruto said hoping it would be nothing damaging to him. **"Don't worry its nothing bad its just that there are going to be a couple thing will be different when you wake up"**

"What do you mean by 'different' " Naruto asked not really know what to make of the Kyuubi's ramblings.

**"Well when I changed your DNA to match hers a couple of things on your body changed like your hair for instance is now the same as Mei's" **Kyuubi said while pointing one of his tails a Naruto's new auburn colored hair of his mother. "What it wasn't red before, why is it now?" Naruto asked wondering how that happened. **" Well since you don't know what you now look like your mind keeps it as you think you look like before but i'm given your mind a look at what you look on the outside" **"Hun" **"It just this is how you look now thats the easiest way I can tell you" **"Is there anything else that changed?" Mei asked ask innocently but on the inside was jumping up and down that her baby now has the same hair as herself and was hoping that something else will change with Naruto appearance.

**"The only other physical thing is that his right eye changed to an emerald green while his left eye is still blue" **Mei looked at Naruto after the explanation and saw his two deistic different colored eyes. Naruto then looked at the water underneath him and also saw what has happened "cool…" he said out loud to no one but both people…er… demon and woman agreed with the statement.

"Wait you said that that was the last 'physical change' so is there an internal one as well" Mei said,she needs to pay attention to detail being a Kage so finding the specific words used by the Kyuubi was not that hard.

**"Nice catch, yes there is one major internal change that happened he seemed to have gotten your kekkei genkai" **Mei was so shocked that see couldn't even respond she had a child that not only is biologically similar to herself, looks like her and (from what she had seen so far) acts like her but now she can also teach him _their_ kekkei genkai.

"Umm whats a keki genki?" Naruto tried to say but really didn't know how to say the word let only know what it means. **"Kekkei genkai, it means bloodline limit which is an ability that your body has that is different, for example some have dojutsus which are eye abilities while you have a chakra manipulation kekkei genkai-" **"which allows you to mix fire and earth to make Lava release and fire and water to make Boilrelease" Mei interrupted Kyuubi to state what he was going to say.

**"Well not exactly" **Kyuubi said to Mei " What do you mean not exactly" Mei said back to him **"Yes, he does have Lava release but a mutation occurred with Boil release it seems that his own natural affinity for wind beat out water and replaced it giving him Scorch release instead" **He said to Mei who seemed to take the new information with relative ease with the way she spoke next "Hmm, well thats fine I rarely use Boil release in battle because of its limited uses but Scorch would be a lot more useful and he has Lava which i can still train him in"

"Umm i still don't understand"Naruto said which made the other sweat drop but reminding them that he is still a 5 years old (albeit a very intelligent one). "Don't worry honey we don't have to worry about it until much later" Mei said pulling Naruto into another hug and kissing his forehead. "Is there anything else you wish to speak about, Kyuubi" **"No thats it and by the way it Kurama, my name is Kurama" **The now named Kurama said.

" I believe it is time to me to leave Ao must be so worried…. how do i get out of hehe" Mei said with a stupid laugh at the end. **"Here let me" **Then with a wind that came from no where spun around Mei and with a flash disappeared leaving just Naruto and Kurama to themselves.

**"Naruto what will you do about Konoha" **Kurama said wanting to know the plan of his friend. "I don't know i guess if they don't try to take me away from mom or hurt me in any way i don't really care" Then Naruto's face took a dark expression "But if they do I **will** make them pay"

**"Well whatever you chose to do i'll be right by your side; you should wake up now and talk to Mei on the outside " **Kurama said in the same old non caring voice that he had been talking with over this whole situation. "One more thing why did you help me and why are you nice to me I thought demons were suppose to be evil and stuff like that" Naruto said wanting to change the subject for the last thing they talk about.

**"Listen Naruto i'm over 1000 years old and at my age you really get tired of the whole 'lets go destroy a bunch of crap' thing i went through; I mean look where in left me…right in the gutters (AN:pun intended ;)" **Kurama said with a smile on his face **" And your not that bad kid" **"Thanks Kurama i'll be sure to visit often"Naruto said as the same wind that came from no where blew as he flashed out of the room.

_Real World- Forest clearing _

_(1 1/2 hours passed outside and 4 hours IMT)_

Mei, because she was awake before, Ao explained who the child was, how he has a healing ability and what her relation to him now was. Ao was shocked at this news but seeing how happy Mei was with this, deiced not to question anything about but he did felt the need to talk to the woman a little about her choice "You know back in my day…" Mei was about to do her usual routine of telling him to shut up or she'll kill him but was stopped with a scream from nearby. 

As Naruto woke up from his mine scape he tried to get up immediately but was hit with a huge backlash of pain and he screamed out in pain. As soon as the shriek was yelped Mei dashed toward Naruto to help him. "OW why does it hurt so much" he said as he saw Mei and Ao as they arrived and it was Ao that spoke first "Well you were still hurt in the real world but in your mind from what Mei told me you felt nothing so the second you woke up all the pain came back to you body at once" Ao said with the exact details the same as he usually spoke.

"If you like I can knock you out while we carry you back it is about a 3 day travel so we will head out immediately so no pit stop in Konoha" Still in pain Naruto still thought it would be the best option so he nodded. Ao seeing the nod knocked Naruto out with a quick chop to the back of the neck then grabbing him a putting him over his shoulders.

"So did you figure out who in the village did this to him" Ao asked as they started down the road. "Now that you mention it, no i don't but if i figure out who i'll melt their balls off" Mei said with a sick smile on her face imagining the pain said person will be in. Ao saw this disturbing image and just shrugged it off with Mei if you get on her bad side you better protect your balls. With this Ao only had one thought in his head for their new companion 'Have fun with your new mom, Naruto'.

_Two days later _

_Konoha_

The whole situation in Konoha can be describe as a huge 'clusterfuck'; the main problem stemmed from the search of one, Naruto Uzumaki. After the anniversary of the Kyuubi's defeat, Root agents went to apprehend the villages new weapon but when he hadn't been found for over the entire morning there was a the biggest man hunt in the villages history. Problem is that there was a storm the night before and it washed away all scent of Naruto so the Inuzuka clan couldn't track him and it appeared that he was out of the village via the information from the Hyuuga clan.

Out of the people of the village two of them were infuriated but, it was hard to tell who was the most from not finding the 'demon/weapon'. First, there was Sarutobi who has been going through a lot of shit not just from not finding Naruto but, also the shit from the council. After the Hyuuga's declared that he was out of the village, the council was immediately called to order in the Hokage tower.

_Flaskback _

_Council Room_

Everyone in the council room was freaking out screaming that ether 'the demon has gotten away' or 'the village has no way to protect themselves'. This is what the Hokage walked into and by the look on his face he was not going to take any shit.

"Can i ask why the council has been called to order at this time?" Sarutobi asked in very restrained voice that was just on the verge or breaking. And low and behold who was the first to answer his question was non other that one of the most prestige (Read:Annoying) people on the civilian concil it was non other than Miziki Haruno.

This woman was know for her annoying voice and her desire to be rich that she would go after any man to sedue them to be with her but, because she had next to non sex appeal none of those advances ever worked. So, she did the next best thing to be the most prominent figure in the council so she can have anything she wants.

"I did Hokage-_sama" _She answered with a sneer in her voice when she said his title. "May I ask why you called a meeting just one day after we had our last one" Sarutobi asked just wanting to find a reason to kill such a despicable woman. "Well it has come to my attention that so called weapon of the village has gone missing from the village" She said as she got some nods from her fellow civilians then she continued " With the demon on the loose i propose that we should impeach the hokage clearly he has no control of the village anymore as well as potentially setting the demon lose to kill all of us so i propose a vo-"

She contained while as she spoke Hiruzen just keep on listening but he lost patients so he just killed her. With what you might ask, the answer the thing she cared about more than her own children, her hair. Watching the spectical that was quickly becoming a routine the people of the council could own hope this type of thing doesn't happen to them.

_Flashback end_

After the meeting Hirzuen double the efforts to find Naruto but with no real lead on where the weapon might be he can only hope that it wasn't kidnapped from the village and taken to another to be made a weapon that would be used against the leaf.

The other person who was in the running for the most angered person in the village was none other than the man who believed it was his to control, Danzo. He was furious that not even his Root agents can find a small child is so aggravating that he the killed two agents that were tasked to find him. After that he also sent out his agents to find the child but first he had to have a talk with the Hokage.

_Flasback_

_Hokage office_

Hiruzen was a very patient man so when had had to wait for the the search crew to come back he juts keep on walking back and forth in his office. When the door to his office open he was hoping it was news about the child not of his rival waking into the room. "Hokage-sama we have a problem" Danzo said with a hint of anger in his voice " No really I though losing one of the most powerful thing in the village was a good thing" Hiruzen said in a sarcastic tone while still waking back and forth his office. "No the problem is that the other villages might learn that we lost our biggest advantage if it were to come to war, manly Iwa since they are just itching for a chance to go to war and kill all of us" Danzo said with a tone that seemed to imply that it is Hiruzen fault that this is all happening.

"I understand that, but that doesn't change the fact that we still have a jinchuriki on the loose" Hiruzen said in a tone to show Danzo who is in charge. "Well I do have an idea of what we can do in the mean time"

Danzo said taking a sit in one of the chairs in the room. "Now what might that be" Hiruzen said while also calming down and taking a seat in the hokage chair. " You know i have Root agents across the world feeding me information and I learned something quite interesting in the fire temple just north of here there is a boy that has some of the Kyuubi's chakra stuck inside of him" Danzo said hoping the hokage will allow him to take the boy ether by asking or by force. "Really that is good i'll send word to the temple to ask if this is true but that still doesn't change in the long run the weapon is on the loose and unless we can get confirmation he is dead we need to make this whole situation a S-ranked secret." Both men seemed to agree that is was the best choice of action and sat there thing what else they can do for the good of the leaf.

"Hokage-sama!" A shinobi said while crashing through the door when he looked at the to men in the room he deiced to talk. "It seems that it was the Ucihia clan that took and killed the demon" he said as fast as possible"

"**WHAT?!" **Both men screamed learning the fate of their weapon. "I..It was told in the gathering down-town by the clan leader himself with many of the other in the Uchiha clan agreeing with him saying that they kiled him in a raging inferno outside of town right before the storm last night I just wanted to tell you personally i'll take my leave now" The shinobi said not being able to take the KI that was being exerted by the two old men.

"How could i have not seen this, they always were the first to put the demon on death-row" Hiruzen said with pure anger in his voice. " We need to make an example out of them that they do not go against us with out punishment" Danzo said now knowing who to blame all of his anger towards.

Hiruzen then snaps his fingers and an Anbu came in with a Bear mask comes in. "Yes Hokage-sama" He said with no emotions in his voice (he's from Root) "I need you to bring Weasel in here now" The Hokage said,"Hai Hokage-sama" The AnBu quickly left and after a couple minutes of he came back in with a Weasel right behind him. "Thank you Bear you can leave now" With a quick bow Bear left the office.

"Now weasel take off your mask" Weasel then took office his mask to show his identity of that of Itachi Uchiha. " Now Itachi we have a very impotent mission for you that can decide that fate of the village" Sarutobi said with a small grin appearing on his face and one also appearing on Danzo's face as well. " The mission is…"

**AN: Woo that was fun to write, Now to talk about a few things **

**First , the ending I think everyone who read it got it but if you don't then they are assigning Itachi the mission to kill the Uchiha clan. This comes to my first problem should I make itachi be in Akatski or should i make him go to Mizu and be Naruto sensei. (I like that idea but its your guys choice) Review you comments about this.**

**Second is What should I make Naruto Summoning be i don't want it to be the frogs or the foxes so I have a poll up with some of the choices i have and if you could please vote for witch one you think is the best or if you would like send in your own request.**

**~Anyway this is Mmarsdogs signing out**

**Helpful Hint of the Day: If you ever want a really good snack i recommend a peanut butter and jelly sandwich BUT instead regular bread use waffles, yes, waffles they are the bomb. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Maelstrom of the Mist**

**AN: Hey everybody Mmarsdogs here with the newest chapter of Maelstrom of the Mist. We will now be going through the main story now that the prologue is now over YA~~. Another good thing about this is that now the chapter lengths are going to be longer (Maybe twice as long) at around the 4 to 5k each so hopefully that will make everyone happier. For the issue with Itachi i have decided to….(drumroll please) make him Naruto's sensei and i believe I have a way to do it nicely to. With the summons i'm still not sure i'm leaning into Salamanders but I could still change my mind so send your opinions through reviews if you would like a different one or if I should stay with this one. Anyway time to get started…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do know a guy who know a guy knows a guy's cousin that owns a plant…..pretty cool if you ask me.**

**_3 days after Naruto and Mei's Meeting_**

**_Road to Mizu_**

After Naruto woke from himself being knocked out about 1 day later and he was happy that all the pain that he had felt before was now gone. The other surprise he got was that Kurama could speak to him in his head it took Naruto awhile to figure out how to speak in his head but he got it down and know the two of them can communicate instantaneously. Ao, Mei, and Naruto then walked together taking about themselves.

As the group walked down the road to Mizu they learned a lot about them selfs and the other in the group but mostly about Naruto. They learned about his life in Konoha (though forcibly) to give the details about about what happened to him. It had to take all of Ao power to hold back Mei when she wanted to burn that wrenched village to the ground. Some of the stuff that surprised the three of them was that Naruto acted a lot like Mei, he was impatient but when it was something important he would be a still as a rock. It turned out that the three of them also had the same love for the color blue ( its AU and will affect his outfit later) and that both Naruto and Mei had the same love of ramen. Ao had to spend the night listening to the two of them talking about ramen…Ao did not get any sleep that night.

After the two days of walking they finally saw the gates of Mizu. The landscape of Mizu was well mist and lots of it you couldn't even see 10 ft in front of yourself so at this time Ao decided to carry young Naruto on top of his shoulders. As soon as they got close to the gate a kunai came filing down in front them. Mei quicky sensed it coming through the years of experience she had as a ninja and jumped back the same could be said for Ao.

"Halt, now your reason for coming to Mizu" A man said as he just appeared where the kunai landed along with 4 other people consisting of black clothing, a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves all with masks covering there face. The masked all appeared similar but had different designs of waves, water and wind with the only openings being small slits where the eyes should be. The man in the middle had similar clothing but his mask was the color blue while the other were white.

These men and women are part of the most elite ninja Kiri had to offer (other than the seven swords men) the Hunter-nins . Similar to Konoha's Anbu these shinobi take orders only from the Mizukage and they protect the village from exceptional threats, conduct high-risk missions into enemy territory, and deal with extremely strong ninja. They are also responsible for carrying out assassinations, tracking, surveillance, and missions requiring specially trained ninja.

"Really guys you can't even tell you own Mizukage apart from any old traveler" A voice came from behind the line of Hunter-nin and before group can answer the question." What do you mean thats not the mi…." The leader of the ninja asked while taking a closer look at the group a head of them and then he saw he red hair and his eyes widen. " I'm so sorry Mizukage-sama but with the village finally stabilizing we had to be extra careful of the other villages and to travelers." He said as fast a he could while going on his knees hoping to spare him.

"Its fine its good to know that you are doing your job and get off the ground there's no need to apologize i wont kill you for a silly mistake like that i'm nothing like the Yondaime" Mei said to the captain and showing she was not the ruthless dictator that with the Mizukage before herself. "Thank you very much Madame Mizukage" He said coming off the ground. "So Zabuza how did you like being Mizukage for about a week" Mei said to the man in the back of the group.

" You know when i was a kid i wanted to be Mizukage but i never knew how much it sucked " Zabuza said walked to the front of the group. Zabuza was a tall and muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows He had a flak jacket that was slate grey in color. It came with a neck-guard but had an elongated padding over the shoulders, bearing their village symbol on each most prominent feature was the huge sword draped across his back. The sword was called Kubikiribōchō, an over-sized broad sword, whose shape was thought to decapitate enemies. This large weapon has the unique ability to absorb and utilize the iron from all the blood it sheds, from whoever it cuts, in order to reform itself if damaged or sword was only given to a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist the most powerful ninja in Mizu (other than the Mizukage).

" I told you the job wasn't what it was cracked up to be" Mei said as she went up and gave a hug to the man. He was Mei first friend when they were both in the Hunter-nin and after that they saw each other as brother and sister. "Thanks for take the job while i was gone Zabu-kun" Mei said with a smirked as she mentioned the nickname she gave him back when she saw him sleeping with his teddy bear. A twitch appeared on Zabuza's face with that accursed nick name and to make it worse the people from Hunter-nin began to laugh at herring one of the most fearsome shinobi in Mizu being called such a kiddy nickname. Hearing this Zabuza said "I told you not to call me that" Zabuza said.

"Ahh Zabu your no fun" Mei said while pouting but got serious right after "Now i hope everything went fine while you were in charge". "Everything went fine; the only problem was that the village docent have that much money after the war so we are pretty weak and many of the towns across the shinobi nation still believe we are at war" Zabuza said. "Remember Zabuza, thats why I left in the first place to spread the word that we are now untied again, I went to the towns all around the coast and inland."

Mei said think of all the times she had to repeat that the war was over to a countless amount of people. " Speaking of the Trip, why did you come home early you had about 1 week left" Zabuza said wanting to know if something went wrong on the trip.

"Nothing went wrong but we did bring home a new friend" Mei said while pointing at Ao. Everyone in the area (hunter-nins included) looked at the man that no has been paying much attention to throughout the entire conversation. At first all they saw was the bodyguard of the Mizukage that was until they saw a small mop of red hair desperately trig to hid behind Ao.

Naruto at this time was scared and who wouldn't be the only time he's seen this amount of people in his short life was only when they went after him so when he saw his mom taking to the man he got off Ao (who he started to call Oji-san) and went behind him to fell more secure. When his mother told the people there of him he tried to make himself a small as possible.

"Naruto, honey, please come out this people will not hurt you" Mei said walking closer to Naruto and extending her arm out. Seeing the arm Naruto slowly grabbed it and the group of people got a good glimpse at the child. The child appeared to be around age 5 but was clearly malnourished wearing some clothes that were way to big on him ( seeing how his regular clothes was filled with holes and blood), he had sun kissed skin but it seemed to be a little paler, the part that really stood out to the group was the color of the young boys hair it was auburn red. Auburn red was not a very common color for someone to have so when they say that it was an identical shade to that of the Mizukage most if not all of those present were skeptical of the identity of the child but, when they saw his eyes that when they really thought this child was in some way related to their Mizukage, how can someone with auburn hair **and** a green emerald colored eye not be related to her though the blue eye did change somethings.

"This is Naruto Terumi and he is my son" Mei said in a matter a fact way. Everyone's (except for Ao) mouth dropped at such a claim and they knew when a child that looks that similar to his mother that he was not adopted. The first to recover was Zabuza he himself had adopted a child (take a guess who) so he was stunned that a woman that he saw as a sister had a child after what happened to Miko he quickly tired to ask a question was stopped by Mei as she decided to continue to talk. " As many of you might be think yes this child is biologically my son, no i did not have have this child with anyone so i will explain" Mei said as she explained the story of the event that happened with the duo ( trio, if you count Ao as being part of that). The only reason why she told the **whole** story was 2 reasons; first was that the people present were her own Hunter-nin , a swordsmen of the mist and people who already knew the story,and second was that she wanted the Huter-nin to know if they see a Konoha shinobi that they should at all costs protect her child.

"…And that's how he became my child" Mei finished the short version of the story and the group there was angered and deeply sadden by the young child story. But out of everyone there Naruto was the most afraid of what the people might think of him being a jinchuriki. He was scared when most of the people there turn to face him at the end of the story. What happened next surprised not just Naruto but everyone else there, one of the females in Hunter-nin was so sadden by the story and the expression on Naruto face at the end drove her over the deep end. She quickly dashed to Naruto and pulled him into a huge hug. Naruto seeing that she was hugging him began to trust these people and to trust his mother's words that they won't hurt him and he began to hug back. Mei saw the action and smiled at the actions of number 1 (AN: I'm going to make the Hunter-nin be identified by numbers, some info about it: each leader is in charge of 4 others and the lower the number the better you are; for example 0 through 4 is a team the leader is 0 then the second highest is 1 by this number 25 is the same as number 0 in terms of skill hopeful it makes sense to you)

Number 1, Akiko , was Mei's disciple before and during the rebellion she herself had a kekkei genkai it was Swift release that allowed her to move a near unseeable speed. But one thing that will some day be the death of her is that if she finds you a cute your kind of forced into her dragging you into hugs and being treated like a 5 year old. Even though she has this strange fault she has she still is a very powerful and and will protect anyone one of her pervious people.

"So how about we go into the village now" Mei said after 5 minutes of Akiko squeezing poor Naruto. "R…Right we should sorry about that" Akiko said while having a blush of embarrassment behind her mask. "You know Akiko why don't you take Naruto to my home just to get him situated" Mei said with a smile on her face seeing how her favorite (and only) studented that she saw as a younger sister took a very good liking to her son. "Alright, would you like me to watch after him after we arrive" Akiko said wanting to spend as much time as possible with her new cute thing. " Sure, I already wanted you to do that i have to go have a talk with the council about the new trade agreements I was able to establish in Wave and Sea" Mei said as she started to walk with Zabuza, Ao and the rest of the Hunter-nin walked into the village leaving just Akiko and Naruto.

"Well Naruto lets go and get you out of those clothes and into something more comfortable" Akiko said to Naruto while bending down to grab Naruto cheeks and squeezing them. Naruto not use to having this type of interaction tried to resist but her grip was to strong and he was forced to just dealing with it until she released them. "Umm, well i have question?" Naruto said while rubbing his red cheeks but seeing her turn her head he deiced to continue. " Well what do you look like?" Hearing the question being asked Akiko got embarrassed again and deiced to take her mask off.

Akiko has black hair that went down to her hips with an heart shaped face, she had purple colored eyes and had a aura of happiness surrounding her she also seemed young compared to the other people he has been seeing.

"Well how do I look" She said as she saw Naruto looking at her face intently. "Pretty…" Naruto said in a dazed. " Ohh well thank you" She said with a smirk as she picked up Naruto to walk into the village with him being on top of her they walked through the village Naruto just was looking left and right trying to learn about his new home.

Kirigakure was not as one might think it would be with clouds and gloom. What many people did not know was that the mist on the outside of the village is not a natural phenomena. The truth is that the mist is nothing more than an early warning system put in place by the Shodai (First) Mizukage using his impressive skills of water manipulation and learned how to sense people within the mist he taught his students and they taught their students and so forth and now its become a an important part of the village; so by this thinking there is no actually mist in Kirigakure just around it. The village in and of its self is very cool being at a little below room temperature year round. Seeing as how it was cool year round the buildings there were built appropriately. The buildings were small and bright to pop out to the people of the village, but then there were huge buildings maybe 30 stories tall to house the people of the village.

Naruto was so mesmerized by the sights he didn't realize that Akiko stopped right in front of a small shop. "Okay Naruto lets go inside" Akiko said. Naruto was afraid of going into the shop but with Akiko griping his hand a little harder he gained the confidence to walk in. Naruto sat down in a chair in the middle of the store while Akiko went to get the clothing for our young hero. After a couple of minutes she came back and dragged him to the changing room filled with the same set of clothing. Naruto walked out with the brand new clothing while Akiko just had a huge smile plastered on her face. Naruto's new look was black long sleeve with a blue short sleeved shirt that had white Kiri symbol in the middle and two other on the shoulders, black shorts with six pockets and to complete the look he had a dark blue, almost black fingerless gloves.

"Do you like it Naruto" Akiko said while again truing not to go and hug Naruto until he pops (she really has a problem) " Yea I do a lot" Naruto said while while looking over his new outfit. "Well its my present to you" Akiko said watching Naruto gain one of the biggest similes he ever had. " Thank you Akiko-neechan" He said as he jumped up and pulled the woman into a hug. Akiko was happy to here her new little brother figure call her sister.

After she paid for the multiple sets of clothing they went directly to Naruto new home since she actually lives there as well.

After a couple minutes of walking through the clan part of the village the pair saw a huge mansion at the end of the street. The house was in covered in some of the finest material on all of Mizu, covering the 4 story house. As they came close to the gate Akiko grabbed Naruto and put him off of her shoulders as she then used some of her chakra to open up the seal on the gate then started to walk in with Naruto right behind her.

"Wow.." Naruto said as he got inside of the house. The house might look big on the outside but it was huge on the inside filled with antiques from as far back as before the creation of the Elemental Nations. "Yea it is pretty big but you get use to it" Akiko said as she took a seat in one of the many couches in the living room with Naruto following her every step. "So umm what do you want to do" She said after couple of minutes of just siting there with Naruto right next to her. "Well i really don't know" Naruto said trying to think of something to do. Usually he had Kurama to talk to in these awkward situations over the past couple of days but at this time Kurama was asleep so he couldn't really do anything. "Well how about I get you a book to read" Akiko said looking at Naruto but was faced with his expression darkening at the mention of reading, see thing she asked him what was wrong "Naruto what's wrong you can tell me" Akiko said in a pleading voice. "I…I..It's just that I don't know how to read or write that well" Naruto said in a somber voice. Akiko was shocked, sure she knew that he had a horrible time in the village but not knowing how to read and write was a terrible thing. " Don't worry Naruto i'll teach you" Akiko said while grabbing Naruto into another hug. "But you said that you knew a little, did you learn about it yourself" Akiko said wondering how he learned how to read some-what. "Ohh… I learned some of it by Itachi-niisan"

_Konoha _

_Same time _

Back with Itachi he was going through a really big problem at this point and time. His clan,_his family_, was going to over throw the Hokage and he had to be the informant to the Hokage to tell him every secret they had. First he was already had a reason to hate his clan, they killed his brother a kid that was so bright and happy was no more. His dream the thing that keep him from falling into the despair that the villages gave him was gone. He was the only person in village that knew the truth about Naruto's parents (Kakashi know but denies and outright hates Naruto) and how could he not he was Kushina's star pupil. Hell, he was even given the big brother role from Kushina herself and to see that he failed at his job to protect and teach Naruto is gone; he fell in a type of depression the just revolved around training he even really didn't care about his little brother seeing as how he was just becoming a carbon copy of their father. He on the other had was like his mother caring and enjoyed to have fun and not just train day in a day out. His mother was Kushina's best friend and tried to take care of Naruto but Fugaku forced her not to even leave the clan complex so she had only Itachi to tell her about Naruto.

Itachi did help Naruto when he was alive by getting him food, playing with him at the park, or just being a shoulder to cry on when life became to hard. He even began Naruto how to read and write but Naruto was killed before he could finish. Itachi was just out side of Naruto apartment that he help set up with Naruto, but now it was just a bunch of ash on the ground. Right after his clan took the blame for Naruto's death the villagers then went right it took everything that was in the apartment complex (no one else lived there) and burned it to the ground. As he contained to look at the ashes from a roof top near by he felt water come down his face, he was crying but what he didn't know was that his sharingan turn into a different shape . Then he felt something he has never felt before, he was angry they burned down the building, he outraged that they celebrated his death, he was furious that they took the only thing he loved more than his mother away from him what he was left feeling was revenge.

**AN: Wow that was not that much fun to write but it needed to be done. I know i promised longer chapters but I did't think you guys would like more of the about those please tell me about how I did with those and give me a little advice to make it better. Hope you guys like Akiko she is one of a couple OC that i will be inputting in my story. Spoilers she's going to be Itachi's girlfriend hopefully I'm not making her to much of a Mary sue but if I am i'll try to fix it ASAP, She also is the sam age as Itachi so about 13 she not that powerful but she could still hold her own in a fight. Next chapter there will be a time skip of about 2 years just so you guys know. I'll be putting Itachi's story at the end of the next couple of chapters. **

**Anyway this is Mmarsdogs signing out~**

**Helpful Hint of the Day: If you want a good alternative for soda but still tastes great you should get Canada Dry Ginger Ale. I love it more that regular soda and it is way better for you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Maelstrom of the Mist**

**AN: Hey everyone Mmarsdogs here with another chapter of Maelstrom of the Mist. A couple of things that should be said is that the summons are still up in the air for now and will be in the next couple of chapters until we get to his genin days. Sorry if the next couple of chapter will come out a little later than usually do but i do have to get to hell, I mean school, I meant school but hey what's the difference. But look on the bright side we finally get to see some action in the story this chapter (if you can count training as action).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own my OC Akiko and the other OC that will be brought into the story.**

_2 years later _

_Mizukage training grounds_

_Naruto age:7_

"10 more laps Naruto" Mei yelled at a tired and sweating Naruto running the track. Mei remember when she started Naruto in her trademarked Torture Training. After 2 years of teaching Naruto how to read and write and also teaching him the basic knowledge of Kiri as well as the basic info about the clans in the village.

What he learned was that there were tons of clans in the Village but, after the rain of the Yondaime many of the clans in the village lost members but only one was wiped out, the Kaguya, other than them all the other clan survived. One of the biggest and most powerful of the clans ,Kinzoku clan, they are know for there Magnet Release that is a combination of both lighting and earth chakra and are able to magnetizing the ground and use the metal for jutsus. Another of the clans is the ,Onsoku clan, which is the one Akiko comes from are born with Swift Release. Akiko's mother Emi was Mei's best friends growing up but she was one of the first to die in the civil war along with her husband leaving behind a 7 year old Akiko, that Mei the adopted and trained during the war. There are many other clans but most if not all of then have no kekkei genkai or are far to small to in numbers to be prominent in the village. One of the clans,the Yuki clan, was one of these small clans and Nauto was so happy that one of them became his first friend.

_Flashback _

_2 years ago_

When Naruto wasn't learning how to read or write he did what other 5 year old do, he played. There was one problem with that though…. he had no friends. Sure he had Akiko to play with (since she was assigned to be Naruto's personal bodyguard) but no friends his age. That was until a young boy came into the Naruto's home. He came in with Zabuza while Naruto was doing his studying with Mei, the boy seemed to have been about the same age as Naruto. "Ahh Zabu you here for the mission report you owe me" Mei said while partially giggling at the use of 'the Name' again. " Yea and I've told you to stop calling me that" Zabuza said while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Anyway Haku why don't you play with Naruto" Mei said as she lead Zabuza to her office up stairs leaving just Haku and Naruto in the living room. "So ummm want to go play out side?" Naruto asked, he finally had someone to play a game with that's his age and he was not going to waste it.

"O…Ok" Haku said as he was dragged (literally) to the giant play ground that was built for the children of the Mizukages. "So what do you want to play first" Haku said accepting the overly eager kid that is Naruto. "Hmmm how about tag?" Naruto asked thinking over all of the possibilities for games they could play and deciding that this one was the best option. Naruto they quickly ran and yelled "You're it" as he tired to get as far away from Haku as possible. "W..Wait I don't even know your name" Haku yelled as he tried to catch up with the ever so active Naruto.

Naruto and Haku soon became well aquatinted with each other forming a friendship the the two of them never really had before. Naruto because he was fairly new to the village and him being the son of Mizukage well at least not officially yet (AN: you'll see) and him being in isolation for the last couple of weeks really did not help ether. Haku on the other hand, was a orphan that was found on the street next to his dead mother by Zabuza when Haku was about 2 months old. Zabuza took the baby and tried to find the father be he was no where to be found so after some _persuading _from Mei he took care of the boy who is now his son. And with Zabuza not being a know for the whole 'Father' thing he really just keep Haku in his home. Haku spent log periods of time just reading and playing with his Kekkei Genkai.

_Flashback End_

Haku at this time was also at the training grounds but was working with Zabuza on how to weld a sword and learning the katas for it. The sword he was using was a Ninjato and was no where near close to mastering the sword but he worked at he know that with all of the training he will. Sadly for Haku the day has come to an end for him and Zabuza as they said their goodbyes to Mei and a still running Naruto.

Mei while watching Naruto run the extra 10 laps she told him to run she remembered how she told the village about her son and in a way that people would not question her about it.

_Flashback _

****After about a month of Naruto being forced to be stuck in his home he was finally able to leave with his mother but what he did not expect it be in front of AN ENTIRE VILLAGE. Mei,on the other hand, was finally going to be able to show the village her pride and joy now that Naruto was able to trust her and Akiko and that she finally found a way to explain it to the village. After a walk to the Mizukage tower with a crowd already gathering hearing about an announcement that was to be made by the Mizukage. After everything was prepared she made her way to the to the speaking stand that was about 10 feet off the ground.

"People of Kirigakure I have an important announcement for you all" Mei said while all the little conversations the now massive crowd came to a halt.

"It is of great pleasure of me to announce the identity of my son to all of you" Mei said gaining some gasps from the crowd wondering why the Mizukage would keep such a secret from its own people. "Now, you must be wondering why i kept him out of the public's eye" gaining a nod from a majority of the crowd. "The reason is that he was being taken care of by a good friend of mine during the war, and now that Kiri is at peace he is able to come back" Many of the people took acceptance to the reasoning behind hiding him with her used to being the leader of the Bloodlines user an assassin could have tried to have killed her child.

" Now i would like to introduce Naruto Terumi" Suddenly Naruto poppa out where what now be considered the clothing of royalty. He wore a blue and black Kimono with a golden sash going across the waist. Many of the people present (the women mostly) feel in love with his cute face and charming eyes. A chill went up Naruto spine while he was waving at the crowd. What Naruto did not know was that a couple of the mothers their soon got a very devious idea in their head. To convince their daughters to try to become the Mizukage's son's friend and after careful panning become his wife. Naruto now had to deal with one of the most evil, insane, and down right disturbing things of all time…_Fangirls._

_Flashback End_

Naruto finally finished his running and he dropped right in front of his mother's feet. Seeing how worn out he was Mei decide that that was enough with the physical training for today and now she could help Naruto work with his chakra training. She barley started with the subject only about a week ago but was very surprised at the outcome. In only one day Naruto was not only able to unlock his chakra but also learn the leaf sticking technique. Mei was surprised by how amazing Naruto's chakra control was but she learned that it was just a side effect of Naruto and Kurama's partnership. Kurama was able to direct and regulate Naruto's usage of chakra giving him almost perfect chakra control. By the end of the week Naruto was able to do the tree climbing exercise and was starting on the water walking exercise.

"Okay Naruto I think it's finally time I teach you a jutsu from our kekkei genkai " Mei said as she saw Naruto go from tired and unresponsive to alert and ready for anything.

"REALLY" He said, he had been hoping for this day to come for a long time, he would always see his 'nee-chan' or 'Kaa-chan' do those awesome things like shooting out lava or running faster than he could see, so finally having a chance to be able to do something like that for himself made him thrilled.

"Yes, Yes now sit still i'm only going to explain this once" Mei said seeing once again the similarities that he was in fact her son by how he can be so hyperactive one moment to being absolutely still the next. " Okay now what do you know about your Kekkei Genkai" Mei asked wondering if she had to explain to him about it once again.

"Right well lets see my Kekkei Genkai is a chakra one, I can combine fire chakra and earth chakra to create lava release just like you mom" Naruto said while having thoughtful look on his face " And i can combine fire chakra and wind chakra to make Scorch release" Naruto finished while he got a nod from Mei signaling that he was right.

" You are absolutely right Naruto and seeing that I have Lava release will be teaching you one of the most useful and easiestYōton (Lava release) jutsu i have Yōton: Lava globs" Mei said and by seeing the look and Naruto's face she knew he loved it. "Okay what you need to due is combine both fire and earth chakra in your mouth then with a snake hand sign spit the substance out and there you go easy" Getting a happy nod from Naruto he started to get to work.

_2 hours later_

Naruto has be working for what felt like hours to him he still could not get the dam jutsu to work. "Naruto you've be working for hours its not like you cant learn it tomorrow" Mei said seeing a heavy breathing Naruto on the ground. " I…can ….do …it" Naruto said while taking deep breaths between his words. 'So stubborn…' Mei thought. "Fine, just be sure to come in before it gets dark" Mei said leaving Naruto to his own training but not by himself. Mei learned that leaving Naruto with out any type of protection was a horrible thing to do.

About a year ago there was an assassination attempt on his life made by some of the radicals that believed that all bloodline users should die even after the war. Naruto at the time was was playing out side, while Akiko was on a mission; one of the radicals thought that to prove a statement he would kill the Mizukage's son. He grabbed a kunai and threw it straight at Naruto, but the kunai was stopped before Naruto noticed it by the arrival of Akiko. Akiko quickly apprehended the man and went straight to Mei while leaving number 4 to protect Naruto in case the radical had and accomplice. After a _little talk _with an angry Mei the man told her all about the group and each one was systematically killed by the Hunter-nin.

Mei looked up to the trees to see Akiko watching Naruto from afar giving her a nod Mei left to cook dinner for the three of them. Naruto continued on with his training with some helpful advice from Kurama. **" Come on it is not that hard" **Kurama said inside of Naruto's mind. 'Do you know how hard it is to combine earth and fire even with a Kekkei Genkai the first time is always the hardest' Naruto said from what he has gotten from some of the Kekkei Genkai books his clan had when they were still around. Most of them died in the war other than Mei who took all of the clan secrets with her since they were now rightfully hers. The books said that using their bloodline for the first time was one of the hardest things they had to do but every time after wards its as easy as breathing, the only way to accelerate the process was to be in a life or death situation so the body does the mixing naturally. All Naruto has be sending out for the last 2 hours were pure fire bullets or pure earth bullets or sometimes nothing at all which was great that he learned 2 new jutsu but he still has not been able to make a dam lava bullet.

**"Ugh you are so dam stubborn just take a break and go to sleep" **Kurama said getting tired of seeing Naruto do the same dam thing for so long. I mean sure Kurama helped Naruto in unlocking it for him but where is the fun in that but, now he just wanted to do just to unlock it for him just to get him to stop.

"No I **Will **figure this out even if it kills me" Naruto said out loud being tired of Kurama's rambling . " And it will be the death of you " A voice said spooking Naruto into the direction in which the voice was heard. When Naruto fully turned to see whatever made the voice he got a clear sight of what it was. It was a man dressed in an Hunter-nin outfit with a mask covering his face. Naruto though it was like the other Hunter-nin he had seen before that helped him in the past but that thought was quickly denied when he saw the man throw a couple of kunai at seeing the danger, could not react fast enough to dodge or parry the shots but he was saved by the clang of metal of another couple of kunai hitting the ones aimed at Naruto to go off course . Looking in the direction of where the other kunai came from was sight that made him jump for joy, it was Akiko without her mask on so he could see the seriousness that was present on her face.

"Naruto, get out of here, now" Akiko said in the voice of pure seriousness no anger, no happiness, just empty of all emotions. Naruto knew from the years he was with her that when she spoke like that you dam well listen. So,Naruto ran just out of sight of Akiko but he was still going to be able to watch the scene unfold before his eyes. "So it seems as though the child has a body guard it seems i have to go through you to kill him…pity" The assailant said while grabbing 2 kunai halos holding each of them in his hands. " I will not let you hurt my little brother" Akiko said while taking out her weapon of choice, a 5 foot long chain, and also getting in her own stance.

Both of them waited until the other moved but then the fight broke out. Akiko quickly dashed toward the other man with the chain sparking with electricity that Akiko was running through. The man then back up so he did not get hit by the chain that was being flailed around almost hitting him a couple of times. Then the man threw the two kunai that where in his hand trying to make Akiko ether drop the chain or back away from him. Akiko chose the latter quickly dogging one of the kunai and parrying the other with her chain, not wanting to let go of here favorite weapon. The man then started to got through a couple of hand signs faster that the eyes could see, but not Akiko, since she herself could go even faster than that. Noticing the hand signs the man was using she quickly came up with a counter.

" Doton: Mudshots" The assailant shot out multiple mud bullets to Akiko tot slow her down and trap her so he can quickly dispatch of her.

"Ration: False Darkness" Akiko quickly countered destroying all of the bullets aimed at her and also getting a shot at the man. The man quickly fell to the ground with electricity jumping across the body , but she know something was wrong. "Kai" Akiko said while fluctuating her chakra to release the genjutsu. As she released the genjutsu she realized that she was screwed. During the time she was in the genjutsu the man got behind her with a kunai in hand ready to kill her by cutting her neck open.

Naruto was mesmerized by the fighting but when he saw Akiko stop and the other person going behind her he did not know what to do and he was justing to sit there and watch his sister die right infront of his eyes. **"Don't just stand there. Help her! " **Kurama said trying to snap Naruto out of his daze and help the woman. Naruto, hearing what Kurama said, got out of his hiding spot and did the only thing he could do. "Yōton: Lava globs" Naruto yelled while making the snake hand sign hoping with all of his being that he would be able to save his sister when he saw the jutsu come out he was in fact a real lava globs.

When Akino heard Naruto call out his attack quickly tried to disable the man. She quickly used a Kawarimi with a near by log but not before using a trapping seal to keep the man in place and take the lava shots head on she had the upper hand the entire time. The man seeing that that the woman used Kawarimi, he tried to reposition himself away from the lava that was heading directly at him, but when he tried to move out of the way but found out that he couldn't looking down he was able to see a complex seal was put on him to stop all movement on him and all he could see was a lava glob that cooled down to be a stone on the outside but still lava on the inside hit him right in his mask .

Naruto saw that he succeeded in hitting the assailant and breaking his mask but behind the mask was something that made Naruto freeze.

His brother Itachi.

"Nii-san?"

_Flashback _

_1 week ago Konoha_

We find Itachi training in one of the most remote training grounds in all of Konoha , training ground number 36. There is nothing wrong with the number 36, not like number 44 with deadly creatures at every corner, no the only thing wrong with this one was that it was the furthest from the village.

Itachi, over the last 2 years, has been becoming more and more distant from the people in his village and of his clan. He would still be very talkative with his mother and that's just about it, he knew that when she would need all the help she could get after she heard the news about Naruto's death. She didn't want to leave her room or eat for weeks and the clan did not seem to care that she was is distress other than Itachi who helped her through the pain, they both became the others life line one could not live with out the other. Itachi had to tell her about what the Hokage told him to do and she said that she would stick by Itachi's side no matter what he would do.

He quit his job of being a Anbu captain to become a one man unit taking some of the most difficult missions the village has. He now spent most of his time training not having anything else to live form other than to protect his mother. Suddenly an Anbu with a Bear mask came into the training ground, "Itachi Uchiha?" Oh how much Itachi hated his last name, having to be associated with the people that killed his brother, but he answered nonetheless. " Yes" Itachi said in an emotionless tone.

"I was sent to tell you that Hokage-sama has a mission for you" Bear said as he disappeared in a shunshin of leaves and smoke. Itachi then grabbed his gear that was on near the tree and did his own shunshin to the Hokage's office.

_Hokage office _

Itachi arrived right at the door that lead to the Hokage's office after knocking on the door and putting on his weasel mask he waited for the the clear to come in. "Enter" a voice said giving Itachi the all clear to come in. Itachi hated the Hokage after what he heard would happen to him if he lived just one extra day that was one thing that kept him happy that he got to see Naruto as a a happy child filled with life and not being a an emotionless weapon of the village. He wanted to leave this god forsaken place but, he had no where else to go plus he had to take his mother. He had to wait until there was an opportunity that both he and his mother would be able to leave the village.

"Weasel you must to assassinate the son of the the new Mizukage if possible, they having been stealing missions that should rightfully be ours, but if you are to fail it does not matter we could find another way to get missions just make sure they do not know it is the Leaf. To help we have acquired a Hunter-nin outfit with a special sensor so you can get into the village undetected " Sarutobi said. Hearing his mission Itachi left the office to get ready for the mission.

**AN: Ciffhanger! Hope you guys liked the chapter I had sort of a writers block on how to write the fighting scene. Speaking of that, how was it it was my first time writing one of those so please if you like it or hate it tell me but the main thing is tell me how I can improve in writing those. The next couple of chapters will probably be coming slower because of school but I will try to continue with 1 chapter a week. Anyway this has been Mmarsdogs signing out.**

**Helpful Hint of the Day: If you want to get a pet can I recommend a ferret those things are awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Maelstrom of the Mist**

**AN : Hey everyone Mmarsdogs here to welcome you guys back to the next chapter of Maelstrom of the Mist. Ugh… I'm having such a fun time in school (being sarcastic). Anyway hope you like this chapter after this one there will be another time skip of about 2 more years and I finally get to start the arc you have been waiting for the Fu arc. I think i have a good way to present it. In this chapter will be another fun thing to write, the Uchiha Clan massacre but, with a twist that i hope many of you would like.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but, my family does own a barber shop which I work at every saturday which is pretty fun. **

_Forest of Kiri _

_1 hour before Akiko/Itachi fight_

Itachi was putting down his his tent and packing up his supplies. Itachi was very apprehensive about what he was about to do. Over the last couple of days Itachi has been studying the routines of his target, learning his schedule and trying to find time of vulnerability. But over the last couple of days he really did not want to kill the child. Truth be told the kid really reminded him of Naruto, he had the same goofy smile and type of 'never-give-up attitude' that Naruto always showed. Itachi quickly got these thoughts out of his mind, Naruto was dead, he couldn't hesitate to kill the kid hopefully he could give the kid a fast and painless death.

He was done packing up everything so it was time to begin the attack. He got in position just far enough so the child wouldn't notice him but close enough he would notice what the child was saying was saying. Seeing the child scream at the heaven he made his move. He was able to get close to the child but, not before a Hunter-nin could come in and protect him. Suddenly a Hunter-nin came out of nowhere. "So it seems as though the child has a body guard it seems i have to go through you to kill him…pity" Itachi said while in his mind he was very mad that he could not detect the presences of the Hunter-nin, now his work would be a lot longer and harder. Itachi went to grab 2 kunai holding each of in different hands. " I will not let you hurt my little brother" The Hunter-nin said in a commanding tone showing that she was not letting him go anywhere near that child while she is still alive. At this point in time Itachi broke, on the inside, he could imagine himself saying those exact same words if some unknown assailant wanted to kill Naruto. As the two of them fought he slowly stopped paying attention, he just keeper thinking of Naruto and he just lost the will to fight. He easily saw the complicated seal that was put on him and tried to react but his body did not allow him to. He was stuck inside of his own mind. Now that he was stuck physically he could only watch, as a glob of lava got shot right at his face breaking the mask that he was wearing to conceal his identity.

As the broken mask fell to the ground he thought that now he was a captured ninja, he would never get to go back to the village to see his mother now will most likely he be tortured for information about the leaf then die a very painful death.

"Nii-san"

Itachi heard and turned his head toward the direction of the voice. To his surprise it was the child that he was sent he kill but he was running but, the strange thing was he was running straight towards _him._ But before the child could reach him the Hunter-nin from before flashed into existence between the two of them. " Naruto what are you doing running toward the person that wanted to _kill you !?"_ Akiko said to Naruto, thinking that he was crazy for doing such a thing. Itachi was paying attention the entire time, so when he heard the woman say "Naruto" he was astonished that the kid was named the same as his little brother, he took another look at the child and tired to find something that only his Naruto would have, the wisker marks, so when he saw the same marks on the child. Everything seemed to fall into place, the reason why he associated the child with Naruto, the reason why he couldn't bring himself to fight, the child he had to kill was none other that his own brother.

"N…Naruto?" Itachi asked needing to be absolutely positive that he as in fact, Naruto. "Nii-san" Naruto asked while trying to run towards Itachi but he as being held back by Akiko. " Naruto, get a hold of yourself" Akiko said to the still struggling Naruto.

Then out of nowhere Mei appeared and looked very disgruntled at the situation in front of her. " What the hell is going on!?" Mei said unleashing a huge amount of KI. Out of the three people there only Akiko was unfazed by this and able to quickly resound. " This man tried to attack and kill Naruto but, I was able to defeat and capture him" Akiko said with no hint of fear in her voice. Mei went from angry kage to concerned mother faster than the speed of light. " Ohh my little Naru-chan are you ok " Mei said grabbing Naruto and pulling him into a hug while swinging him back and forth. "I'm fine" Naruto tried to say but his mouth was covered by Mei's…_assets _so it sounded more along the lines of "mm fnn"_. _

After she was made sure nothing happened to Naruto, she put all of her attention to the would be assassin. " By a Hunter-nin operative you have been accused and proven guilty of attempted assassination, as Mizukage, I sentence you to death" Mei said while preparing to use her boil release to make sure this man dies a slow and painful death. " No, Mom please don't, it's Itachi!" Naruto said as he dashed in between Mei and Itachi. " Why…" Mei said shocked her son was saying such thing. Then it stuck her as to why Naruto is doing this, she remembered how much Naruto use to speak about this one Anbu that help Naruto with almost everything and how then got so close they can be considered siblings. The only thing was that she forgot the name of the Anbu that help him but, when Naruto said Itachi she remembered that was his name. 'But that doesn't add up' she told her self 'why would he be in a a Hunter-nin outfit if he is from the Leaf?'

Seeing the calculating look on her face, Itachi thought it would be be the best time to explain his side. " Mizukage-sama I can explain everything" Itachi said hoping she would listen to him. Mei decided to to trust this man enough to let him speak but, not to release him from the seal. " Fine, you get one chance to explain who you are, who sent you, and how Naruto knows you"

"My name is Itachi Uchiha, Anbu operative from the village hidden in the leafs. I was sent by the Hokage to assassinate the son of the Mizukage in a way that there was no connection with the leaf by using a stolen Hunter -nin outfit and sensor. I know Naruto because I was one of the only people in that dam village to care for him" Itachi said calmly at first but, got angry as soon as the subject of Naruto was talked about.

Mei listen to the answers of her questions from Itachi and a one thing really stood out to her, the fact that he seemed to have a strong dislike for the Konoha. "By the tone you are speaking in it seems that you have a strong dislike for the village, if i'm right why don't you just leave?" Mei said, he was already starting to gain her trust, by giving her the exact explanation of what mission that was given to him was. " Trust me, I do **hate** that village for what what they did to Naruto but, there are 2 things stopping me from leaving. First, is the case of my mother, she loved Naruto to death but, was never able to see him because of my father. She was forced to stay in the clan district of the village. After the supposed death of Naruto, she went into a deep depression that own after a couple of weeks of me helping her, she was able to get out of it. We both made a choice that as soon as we could we would leave the village and never comeback" Mei was surprised by the explanation from Itachi. " Second, is that we have no where to go, the village would make us missing-nin. They would send AnBu day after day to kills us and we would always have to be on the run."

Mei had reached her final straw after hearing the sad story from Itachi by the hands of the leaf she would make sure to make the leaf pay for what they have done.

Naruto during this time was seething at what Itachi and his mother had to go through in his absence. He already had hatred for that village deep inside and never let it showed but, now that he heard the Itachi's life since he 'died' all of those feelings bubbled up. With out knowing he was channeling a lot of the kyuubi's chakra into his system to a point that the red chakra was visible. Kurama seeing this stopped the flow of the chakra but that didn't mean he didn't hate that village as well but now they seemed to have a certain goal. ' Kurama.. You know how i said that if that village did anything else to someone that cared about it would pay, I'm going to make them pay with or with out you' Naruto thought with anger lacing every word. **"Remember what I said, I'll be by your side the entire time" **Kurama said.

Akiko at this time was indecisive about what to think, after hearing a story like that who would be but she still did not like the guy for what he was going to Naruto. But was caught out of her musing by Mei, "Akiko, release him" by the voice Mei was using she knew that it would be not be wise to ask her why, she walked up to the still siting Itachi. " Kai" As soon as the word was uttered the seal that held Itachi together broke, just then the blur that was Naruto jumped at Itachi and pulling him into a huge hug, Itachi quickly returned the favor hugging him just as furiously.

"Itachi" With the sound of Mei voice Itachi let go of Naruto but, Naruto still was holding him. " Why don't you come here to Kiri?" Mei had two reason as to why she said this. First, was that the Mist would gain the Sharingan, the Mist has already lost a major clan plus a loss of many clan member in the clans, but add onto the fact that they were at at war for a couple of years and people would really not like the to work with the Mist. With the 2 members Uchiha clan coming to the village it would add a lot more credibility to the village's standings. Second, well he keep Naruto alive and helped him in life so she though it was time to repay the favor.

Itachi was surprised at the question but responded as fast as possible. " R…really" Mei smile at the innocent response, by the look on his face and by his height she would guess that both he and Akiko are the same age. " Yes, you can live here" Mei said still smiling, suddenly she herself was pulled in by a crying Itachi. After a couple of minutes like this he finally let go of Mei and tried to apologize but, was stopped by Mei. " Alright so what are you going to do about your mission" Mei said getting straight into business.

"Right.. well my mission was to kill Naruto ,_if possible_, all i have to say is that he was too heavily guarded and I couldn't execute the plan" Itachi said also getting straight to business. " That plan may work ,luckily, the only person for you to run into was Akiko, if it was anyone else the news would have been told to everyone in the village." Mei said while walking to grab Naruto. "Now since we got that taken care of how about some dinner i know you must be hungry Itachi so would you please join us." Itachi only nodded with a heart-felt smile on his face promoting the 4 of them to go inside of the mansion to eat dinner.

_Timeskip 3 days later _

Ittachi stayed with Mei, Akiko, and Naruto for three more days, most of the time he was just spending time with Naruto. He would play the games they used to play with each other, then even got Haku and Akiko to come over and play as well. Mei, during this time was happy to see that her 'family' got along with each other so well. She could even a tell a crush was being made by Akiko onto Itachi and vise versa.

_Flashback 2 days ago_

Akiko for the first day really did not like Itachi, she continued to think that he was still going to kill Naruto but, by the way he played with Naruto that thought quickly got out of her mind. After a conversation between the two alone did she really start to admire Itachi for he has done in his life for not own Naruto but for his mother as well, and the same could be said for Itachi after she game him her life story. On the second day, Haku came and met Itachi and soon after the 4 of them played for the rest of the day. After a couple of hours of playing games the 4 of them took a break and relaxed under the shade but, then didn't realized that after a couple of minutes they promptly fell asleep. This was the scene that Mei walked into while carrying the group some refreshments, Naruto was sleeping next to a rock that he was using for a support, Haku was sleeping in a flower bed nearby, but the real thing that caught her eye was the position of Akiko and Itachi. The two of them were both in under a huge weeping willow, Itachi was sleeping with his back against the tree, he had his arm around Akiko who also had her back against the tree but, she had her head right on his shoulder with Itachi's right on top of hers.

Mei had a soft smile on her face seeing this, she was very happy to see Akiko have someone but, this image just brought up the memories of her late husband before he died saving both her and her 4 day old child, Miko, from the Rokubi (6 tails) he saved the village the only way he could by sealing the beast inside of Miko saving all of them. Just then she decided to stop with her trail down memory lane and poke some fun at her daughter.

"Wake up everyone I have snacks for you all!" Mei said at the top of her lungs. As soon as those words were uttered Naruto appeared with a huge grin on his face. He knew that his mom would always bring him her homemade ramen that he would **kill **for. Haku was next to wake up, He stretched a little and walked to the basket Mei had brought them a grabbed a pomegranate and quickly ate it(AN: Fun Fact : My favorite fruit). The last to wake up were both Itachi and Akiko, Akiko felt so at peace she didn't want to get up the best way she could describe it is that she felt safe. Itachi was also feeling amazing waking up he has never had such a good sleep in his life especially after Naruto's supposed death a couple of years ago.

Akiko was the first to truly open her eyes, the first thing she saw was a smiling Mei, but not the smile of someone happy would have no, this was the type of smile she had when a prank that she made just went off with out a hitch. She looked to her left and saw Itachi, who at this time also had his eyes open and looking directly looking into hers, right next to her. They quickly jumped away with each other with a huge blush on both of their faces. They soon got over the incident but it was still at the forefront of their minds.

_Flashback end_

****Mei, as well as Akiko and Naruto were at the mansion gates giving there good graces to Itachi on his way back. " Remember when you get a chance to leave that dam village come straight here" Mei said to Itachi and got quick nod from Itachi as her put on his new Hunter-nin mask that Mei ordered him and dashed along to trees to get back to Konoha. Akiko was said that Itachi had to leave but hoped he would comeback for good as soon as possible. Naruto was sad that his brother left but he knew he would be seeing him again and hopefully soon.

Itachi arrived in Konoha after about 3 days of traveling and quickly went straight to the Hokage tower wanting to quickly give his mission briefing and quickly go home to his mother and tell her the great news. As he traveled to the Hokage tower he got a weird feeling something bad was about to happen but, pushed that thought to the back of his mind. As he got close to the tower he decided to go through the window directly into the Hokage's office. As he arrived he knew something was up since he could not detect any AnBu inside of the office. 'Must be a meeting going on' Itachi said to himself so he decide to tell his mother the news now. Itachi was right about the Hokage having a meeting but, he did not know that the meeting was about him.

Inside of the office there are 2 people, the Hokage and Danzo, they were discussing the issue about the Uchiha clan and their spy of Itachi. " Hiruzen, why did you send our spy on a mission at a time like this, the Uchihas are getting antsy, it seems as though they might know of our plan" Danzo said while hitting the ground with his cane while he spoke. " That is a possibility Danzo they have been getting more and more agressive towards the villagers and fellow shinobi" Sarutobi said while siting at his desk with his hands folded right below his face. " Shall we go to plan 'B' Hiruzen" Danzo said with smirk on his face. Hiruzen got smirk of his own but wanted to make one thing clear. " Danzo, there is one thing we need to make clear, that plan 'B' doesn't come back to ether of us" All Danzo did was nod while leaving to prepare for the plan. Hiruzen stayed in his office and thought of the original plan. The original plan was to make Itachi, after he came back from his mission, kill all but one Uchiha then come back to the tower. After he returns to the tower Root-nin would quickly kill him leaving no evidence of this crime to the public. The second plan, or plan 'B' was that if Itachi died or was captured on his latest mission was that a group of Root-nin lead by Danzo himself would quickly kill all of the Uchiha in the dead of night except for one. But, by how late Itachi was on his latest mission they assumed the the latter and had to go to plan 'B'.

_With Itachi_

Itachi knew form the start that the Hokage was using him and that if Hokage got a chance, would kill Itachi without second thought. So as he arrived to his home he just wanted to tell his mother and have a plan to get out of the village as soon as possible. He quickly went to the garden, the only place his mother would be at peace in their home, and as he thought he saw her ripping away weeds from the flowerbed. "Hey Mom" He said as he got closer to his mother. Mikoto was surprised to be called 'mom', even though she had two sons only one of them called her 'mom', the other would just call her 'woman'. So quickly coming to the conclusion that it was Itachi she jumped up and quickly tackled the still approaching Itachi. Itachi grab his mother and pulled her into a big hug and Mikoto did the same. After settling down Itachi quickly told Mikoto the events of his mission and learning that Naruto was alive and well. Mikoto broke down and cried tears of happiness at learning that her godson was still alive.

After she recomposed herself the only thing on her mind was one thing, to leave and finally meet Naruto. " Itachi I want to leave**tonight**" Mikoto said to him in a voice that just was no taking no answer. " But, mom what will we do when the clan learns of us leaving, we need to find a time to do it perfectly" Itachi said. " Ohh you don't know there's going to be a clan meeting today so we can leave now and they wouldn't know until tomorrow" Itach hearing what Mikoto was saying and made the plan for how they were going to leave. " Alright fine mom we will leave tonight, be sure to be fully packed in at least 2 hours and make sure nobody sees you, I'll be getting us some supplies under a henge so nobody can tell that I'm in the village is that fine with you?" Itachi asked his mom if the plan was solid, she was an Anbu herself and helped teach Itachi everything he knows, " That a great plan Itachi I'll get everything else ready for us" Mikoto said rushing inside to grab her things while Itachi hendged into a random villager and went to go buy some supplies.

_2 hours_ _later_

Now both Itachi and Mikoto were both ready for the trip they had all of the supplies they would need as well as most of their clothing. Look at the sky it was about 7 o'clock, so it was just getting dark and the clan meeting just started. Itachi looked at his mother and nodded so the two of them left with out the knowledge of a single person in the village.

Inside the clan meeting one would only find the top of the top of the Uchiha clan, in all they are the most powerful Uchiha in the village. There are 25 in all and the mostly spoke about the clans money intake and things that would be needed for the clan. But, what they did not notice was the huge amount of Root-nin coming into the compound and putting up silencing seals all around the compound and being sure not to be seen but the other 100+ Uchiha clan members they quickly killed the 25 top Uchihas in the clan meeting. Then all the Root-nin came into the view of the Uchihas and the blood soon ran though the streets and screams that no one could hear . By the end of the night hundreds of Uchihas died with only one being left inside of the village, and that was Saskue Uchiha.

**AN: Sweet Mother Of God! That took forever. Sorry about that guys I've been hit with project after project at school so I've not had much time to write. A couple of things I would like to make clear for you guys. First, the resin why I'm focusing on Itachi right now is because, i need to have him come into the story in a believable way and Naruto is 7 he really doesn't do a thing (yet!).Second, is that Itachi is a bit OOC but, the way I see it is that he hasn't killed his family so, he did not destroy all of his emotions so thats why he is showing a lot more emotion. Third, is ages: **

**Naruto: 7**

**Haku: 7**

**Akiko: 15**

**Itachi: 15 **

**Mei: 32**

**Zabuza: 33**

**Konoha 9: 6**

**One last thing I would like to ask you is what to do with Saskue. I have a good friend of my tell me that I should redeem Saskue. I, personally, am indifferent towards Saskue so i want to hear your responses so send in a review and I'll be sure to respond. Anyway, this has been Mmasrdogs signing out.**

**Helpful Hint of the Day: When you have a teacher who should be in a mental hospital, there is two thing you can do. **

**1) Become the teacher's pet, people may hate you but, you would get the best grades in the class and the teacher won't hate you for no reason.**

**2)Be the kid that the teacher never calls on, just answer questions when asked but never ask them yourself, the teacher would just ignore you and you get a good score in the class. **

**I, Myself, am usually number 1 and I have a solid A in the class so hopefully theses hints can help you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Maelstrom of the Mist**

**AN: Hey everyone Mmarsdogs here with the next chapter of Maelstrom of the Mist! A couple of things to talk about in this AN but first and fore most is the best news. I now have a Beta! His name is ToraTheInvincible, he is a good friend of mine and has an amazing story out, that I would recommend all of you to read called "Naruto: Reborn Through The Dust" that is a Naruto/RWBY story that is centered around a God-like Naruto. So if you like Naruto/RWBY Fanfics this story is right up your alley. Next, this is the final chapter to input your suggestions for what summing contract Naruto should get, right now the top one I am thinking to use is the Salamander contract. So if you like the idea or want a different one please review your responses. Last thing, is at the time of me writing this there has been 60 reviews, 144 favorites, and 174 follows!? That is amazing to me, to think that this is my first time writing a story of this magnitude and to have that many people like it is astonishing to me so all I have to say is thank you all for your support. Now on to the story…**

**You know right after I write this of freaking course he tells he his computer gets a virus. UGH . Well i guess starting next chapter I will have a beta. ****_Hopefully…._**

**Disclaimer: I do not not not own Naruto. Triple Negatives… **

_2 years later _

_ Kirigakure_

It was a nice sun filled day in Kiri, these types of days are very rare in area seeing that is was usually gloomy cloud-filled days. It seemed that everyone was outside enjoying the sun by doing a variety of things such playing games, buying groceries, or even doing so training if they are ninja. There was one person who was stuck inside in such a beautiful day and that was none other than Mei Terumi, the Mizukage herself.

Mei was doing something that was, and still will be, the ban of every Kage ever._Paperwork. _Mei was at a point were many other Kages would scream at the paper saying something along the lines of "_WHY DON'T YOU BURN IN HELL YOU SPAWN OF SATAN!" _but, Mei was above that. She would not yell at an inanimate object. No, she would actually burn it. She would put it all in a pile and use her fire chakra and burn the whole thing to the ground while laughing maniacally, this was the scene Akiko came walking into.

Akiko would usually be on Hunter-nin duty by being Naruto's bodyguard but, since Itachi was spending a lot of time with him they made a deal of one day Itachi would guard him and Akiko the next. Today was Akiko's day off and she deiced to come and talk to her mother about an important event. So, when she walked into the office and saw what Mei was doing she slowly walked back out of the office not wanting to know what in the name of hell Mei was doing. But, just as she got close to the door, the door opened revealing Remi, the Mizukage's assistant, she walked in carrying stack of paper similar in size of the pile Mei just burned. Remi just walked up to the table with a tired almost bored look on her face and dropped the stack of paper on the desk mumbling something incoherent and left not even caring about the, still laughing maniacally, Mei . Akiko walked over to the pile and saw the top paper said that this was the third copy of these specific papers.

Mei stopped laughing as soon as the last embers of the fire went out and walked back to her desk not evening acknowledging Akiko even being there and took the paper on the top of the pile and started filling it out. "Umm, hello?" Akiko said. Mei looked up from the paperwork and saw Akiko. "Ohh hey Akiko-chan didn't see you there." Mei said while laughing nervously and all Akiko could do was sweat drop. " So what can I do for you." Mei said wanting to take any opportunity to not do her work.

"Well you know how there is going to be something _very important _coming up in a week." Akiko said while putting extra emphasis on two of the words. Mei at first seemed not to understand what Akiko was talking about but, quickly remembered what was happening next week how could she not, it was Naruto's 9th birthday." Yes i do, what do you think we should do." Mei said while having a very heart warming smile on her face."Well I was thinking that…" Akiko started to say but was stopped by something dashing through, the still open, office door.

As the blur came to a stop the two women were able to tell exactly who it was, Naruto Terumi. Naruto has grown a lot from when he first started training he was now a little bit above 4ft almost 4ft 1in. He was very muscular for his age but not muscle man muscular, more of a athletic swimmer muscular with his muscles used not just for strength but for speed. After the 2 years of torture training that Mei made he also gained a lot of skills. He learned to no only use both tree climbing and water walking without the help of Kurama but, he also learned how to use a sensing ability by perfecting his chakra control. He learned many more jutsu to use in battle like Doton: Earth-Style Wall , which is a defensive jutsu to Katon: Great Fireball Technique, which is a offensive jutsu. Add this to the fact that he could out speed most low-leveled Jonin and Naruto can take on most high-level genin to low-level chunin easily. The only reason he couldn't take on someone higher is because he didn't have the experience of fighting to go off of. He also received a lot of training from Itachi and Mikoto both, which reminded him of the first time they met.

_2 years ago_

_Mizukage Mansion _

Naruto woke up early as he normally did to get as much daylight possible for training, he never used an alarm because Kurama would just wake him up with a jolt of the demon's chakra. He got out of bed, stretched a little, then walked towards the bathroom that connected to his room. His room was on the second floor of the mansion with the first floor only being used for meeting and other things of the sort. **" Really no 'Good morning Kurama' god I wake you up at exactly 9 am day after day and this is how you repay me"** The voice of Kurama was echoed inside of his head which made him jump a little, having a voice inside of your head would do that if it talked suddenly.

"So sorry Kurama I guess I was still half asleep and forgot that you were awake please don't be mad at me." Naruto said in a pleading voice. **_'God this kid really needs to learn how to take a joke.'_** Kurama thought and decided to actually talk about why he started the conversation. **" Well whatever, the reason why I'm talking to you right now is that it seems that there are is unknown chakra signature in the premises but it seems not to be a threat seeing as Mei and Akiko is talking to said person and other person there is Itachi. " **Kurama said to Naruto. " Wow Really, you **need** to teach me how to do that" Naruto said as he put on his civilian style clothing and decided to see what Itachi was doing back here so soon. And hearing a grunt from Kurama he started to walk down the stairs.

As Naruto walked down stairs he started to hear the sound of people talking and decided that he might as well make himself know. "Good morning everyone!" Nartuo said as he entered the living room. He looked around the room and saw Akiko doing her usual laying against the wall, Itachi was next to her with both of them giving a quick glade at Naruto before smiling and going back to staring at each other with pink sporting each of their cheeks. Mei, was sitting on one of the many couches talking to another woman. The other woman was sitting on the couch but was fidgeting a lot, almost as she was nervous of something.

Mei hearing Naruto got up and pulled him into a hug " Good morning Naru-chan" Naruto gave his mother a hug back. What he didn't see was that Mikoto was getting even more and more anxious about meeting Naruto after all of these years. '_what if he doesn't like me'? 'what if he hates me?' What if he think i abandoned him to live the life he lived in Konoha.' _These are the type of thoughts that raced though her head and she was so busy thinking of this she didn't notice Naruto talking to her. "-llo HELLO!" Naruto said he tried to say hello to the lady but, she wasn't responding.

Mikoto snapped out of her faze by Naruto's yell but she was frozen, she couldn't talk. She saw Naruto new red hair and different colored eyes and was surprised, she knew that Naruto changed from what Itachi has told her but seeing Naruto in the flesh made her only think of her good friend Kushina and her red hair that seemed to to match Naruto's perfectly. This was when all the gates broke down she pulled him into a hug and started to cry into his shoulder. Naruto had no idea what was going on but seeing the lady was crying he did the only thing he could which was just to help her let it all out. Itachi, who was now watching what his mother was doing, grew a small smile on his face; he knew his mom was holding back a lot of emotions about many things in her life and no matter what he did he could never get her to let it all go but, Naruto was able to do it in a matter of seconds _'thank you Otouto ( Little brother).'_

After a couple of minutes of Naruto soothing Mikoto, she finally seemed to have let it all out and was ready to speak. "I…I'm so sorry Naruto-kun i couldn't control myself" Mikoto said as she wiped the last of her tears off her face. " It's fine you must have been though a lot but, uhhh I'm sorry but I don't know who you are" Naruto responded honestly. Mikoto was about to respond but was stopped by Itachi. " Naruto-Otouto this is my mother Mikoto Uchiha, she was the person who I told you about every time we met." Naruto was shocked to hear this was the person that wanted to meet him so much but couldn't because of Itachi's father. " Hello Naruto-kun" Mikoto said to Naruto giving a weak smile hoping Naruto won't hate her. Out of all the thing she suspected him to do jumping into her and pulling her into a hug was not one of them, but none the less she gave him the same amount of pressure into the hug as he was, happy that she was wanted in his life.

_Flashback End _

The next two years went by fast for Naruto. At first it was really weird calling two people ' Ka-chan' but lucky for him nether of his two moms were mad at it. Itachi made it a life goal to teach Naruto everything he knows so, both him and Akiko made a schedule for Naruto training. Itachi would get to teach Naruto the first week of every month and Akiko the next and the last two weeks would be a joint session of both of the of the things Itachi taught him was his Taijutsu style of the Intercepter style and some of his own Katon jutsus. But, Sometimes things would come up for both Akiko and Itachi and they could not be there for Naruto.

Akiko with Hunter-nin missions and Itachi with his own missions since he decided to join Hunter-nin as well. Akiko finally became the team leader with her reaching position 00 since the old team leader retired, Itachi, on the other hand, just joined Hunter-nin got position number 4 or in other words, the newbie. During the times of both of them being out of the village Mikoto would get her chance to teach Naruto some of her and Kushina's techniques but, she would never tell him about his father. Speaking of Mikoto she wanted to make it up to Naruto by giving him all the birthdays she missed by giving him the scroll on how to use Chakra chains on his 8th birthday. Naruto was so happy about learning about his mother and that she loved him with until the very end but, to learn one of the things that made her famous he cried tears of happiness into Mikoto's arms.

He also had on his new training clothes that he got for a present on his 8th birthday. The clothing was a black mesh undershirt with a dark blue long sleeve shirt over it , two dark blue finger-less gloves with a metal plates on the back and the Mist symbol on it,black Anbu-like pants with white medical tape along both ankles with dark blue shinobi top it all off he wore a short-sleeved long black haori with dark blue flames along the bottom of it. The reason he had this was because Kurama said it would look nice on him (AN: Kurama gave respect to Minato by having his son wearing something similar to what he wore). All of this along with his auburn colored hair and blue and emerald colored eyes made him look like what many women would call "hot". Hell on his way here many women tried to get there young girls close to him. Lucky for him (and unlucky for the women) he was taught all about these types of situations by both Mei and Akiko and easily got out of them.

"So what are thinking about Nee-chan." Naruto said hearing the last word that exited his sister's mouth. Akiko quickly tried to respond to the question but quickly froze up with no ideas on what to say. Mei seeing the trouble her daughter was in, quickly answer for her "Nothing just about your new training what are you doing here." Mei said hoping she made a convincing enough lie and move the conversation to something else. " Ohh ok cool I can't wait, and I was wondered if we can go get lunch and since Akiko-neechan is here we can go eat out as a family" Naruto asked with a smile on his Mei and Akiko quickly got smiles on their own faces, Naruto always cared more about his friends and family more that he did himself. "Sure I'm not busy right now lets go" Mei said and with a nod from Akiko the three of them shunshined out of the office with sparks coming out of Akiko's and fire embers out of both Naruto's and Mei's.

_2 hours later_

_Mizukage's office _

After a nice meal with just the three of them the group soon returned to the office. " That was a great meal" Naruto said while taking a seat in the Mizukage's chair pretending he himself was the Mizukage. " Yea it was great but did but did both you and Kaa-chan need to eat 15 bowls of ramen _each._" Akiko said while leaning against one of the walls of the office. "You just don't realize the amazingness that is ramen" said both Naruto and Mei in surprising unity as Mei walked up to the Mizukage chair and put Naruto on her lap. " That was just weird." Akiko said. So after a couple of seconds of no sound other than Mei rubbing the cheek of Naruto and receiving a purr-type noise out of him.

Suddenly, the door to the office opened reveling Remi with a letter in her hand. " Mizukage-sama this letter just came in from a messenger hawk from Taki" Remi put the letter down on the desk where Mei grabbed the letter and promptly read it with Naruto attempting to read it but was still to short to look at what the letter had. After about a minute of reading Mei quickly put down the letter and wrote a down something and quickly gave the letter back to Remi. "Remi please send this message back as soon as possible " Remi, who was still standing in front of the desk the whole time, grabbed the letter and left the office to quickly send it over with the same message hawk that originally sent the letter. Akiko ,who was still laying against the wall, straightened up and walked over where Mei and Naruto were at.

" What was that all about Ka-chan" she said as stood right in front of them. "Well it seems as though the treaty request that we sent through to Taki was accepted, the only thing left to do now is to have me go to Taki and make the treaty final. They want me to arrive immediately and a trip there is about 3 days long and I have no idea how long that would take, then another 3 days to come back" The more Mei talked about how long this would take the more Naruto got depressed. His birthday was only a little less that a week from now and he loved spending it with his friends and family. He used to hate his birthday with a passion, it would always bring up the bad memories of the beatings from when he was in Konoha but after his first birthday with his family he broke out of his shell and actually liked celebrating his birthday. Now that his mother wasn't going to be able to be with him on his day he felt sad. Seeing the distressed look that Naruto had, Mei hug him since he was next to her. " Don't worry Naruto-kun I wouldn't even think about leaving you on your birthday, you and Akiko can come it can be sort of like a vacation." Mei said and by seeing the happy look that appeared on Naruto's face knew that he accepted it. Then a look of worry appeared " But what about Itachi-nii and Mikoto" Naruto said. This time it was Akiko who spoke " Well Itachi had to go on a time sensitive mission to Suna and Mikoto is teaching at the academy, plus you got to remember that we cant let other lands know that we have some of the very last Uchiha living here." Naruto having understood nodded his head albeit a little slow. Naruto then asked "When do we leave?".

"We will leave tomorrow, I need to get Ao here to be in charge while I am absent, as well as finish the last bit of paper work of the day. So you two head on home and pack and be sure to wake up early we leave at 10 am sharp." Mei said. Akiko and Naruto left to go fix there things and left Mei with the _paperwork. _" You know the more I think about it Ao is sure to be able to finish all of the paper work, but I do remember that he forced me to listen to one of his " Back in my day…" rants so its pay-back time." Mei said to no one but herself. So she grabbed all the paper work both those finished and not finished put the all into a huge pile and burned it. While it was burning two sounds were heard, Mei's maniacal laughter and the sound of the Mizukage's assistant Remi slamming her head into the wall… _repeatedly_.

_Time skip _

_Next day 10 am_

Right outside the village the group of Mei, Akiko, and Naruto stood with all of them carrying a bag to hold all of there necessities. Next to the group was two people Ao and Mikoto. Over the last year Mikoto needed something to do, she couldn't become a very active ninja because of her age so she did the next best thing, training the new students at the academy. She really loved her job and couldn't wait for Naruto to join in a couple of months but, learning that she cannot be with him on his birthday really hit her hard but Naruto promised to have his party when all of them get back which made her happy that he would do that for her. Ao was there just to say good bye and give some last minute advice to Mei.

"Remeber Mei you have to be sure to read the fine print in the treaty because for all you know you could be signing away all of Kiri to Taki," said Ao while truing to think of more things that could help Mei in the final parts of the treaty. " Yes Ao i know I've been Mizukage for 5 years, I know how to finalize a treaty." Mei said while hold her head for the impending headache that came from prolong contact with Ao. " Why the nerve! You know back in my day people would listen to what their elders would say." Mei then gained a smile on her face but not a ' I'm happy to hear what you say' type of smile no this was a ' I'm going to fuck you up' type of smile. " Ao shut up or I'll kill you" Mei said in a creepy voice that caused all present to step back.

"R…Right Mei-sama" Ao said, he knew that if he tried to argue two things could happen getting his nuts burned off or getting his nuts burned off and he did not want to take one of those options. Mikoto thought it was a good time to say her good bye as well, " Be sure to be safe and have fun and Naruto don't forget you still have to have your party even if im not there."Naruto nodded his head and gave her a big hug seeing as he planned to have a party for both her and Itachi when they get back from the trip. " Alright we should get going if we want to be at least a third of the way there by night" Akiko said. She was the Hunter-nin who was sent on all the missions of the forging the treaty between the two villages and knew exactly how long it would take to get there. " Alright good-bye we'll come back as soon as we possibly could" Mei said as the three of them dashed off towards the direction of Taki. While both Mikoto and Ao left to go do their daliy duties of an academy teacher and temporary Mizukage, respectively.

After a couple of hours of pure running the group decided that it would be a good time to take rest. The thing worth noting was that about 3 hours into the journey a group of bandits attacked but, Akiko easily took care of them with little effort. Naruto was getting a little anxious, why you might ask, well he was mad that he has be training day in and day out and to see Akiko handle those thugs so easily he wanted to see how powerful he has become. So right after they put there tents up Naruto went up to Akiko and asked her to a spar, seeing nothing wrong with that see called Mei over to be the referee.

"Alright you two the rules are winner is crowned by ether the other person surrendering or I calling the match in favor of someone… now Begin" Mei said as she jumped back so not to get into the cross fire of the two. Naruto quickly shot off a couple of kunai at Akiko hoping that she wouldn't be able to react in time by how fast he threw them. Akiko got her own kunai out and blocked or dodged each off them. Naruto, while Akiko was blocking his kunai, quickly went through some hand-signs and ended on a tiger seal.

**" Katon: Great Fire Ball" **Naruto shot a huge fireball towards the direction of Akiko and seeing her get hit head on, thought that this fight was over. "Rule number 1, Never let your guard down even if you think the enemy is dead" Akiko said as she seeming teleported using her Jinton (Swift release) to directly behind Naruto. She put the kunai she was holding directly in front of his neck. " Yield" Akiko said and putting a little bit more pressure to prove here point that she has won. " How about no" Naruto said as he turned into mud right before her eyes. _' Mud clone' _Akiko thought and figured that he must have made it right after he shot his fireball. Naruto was in a tree nearby thinking of a plan to use against his sister. Nodding to himself he dove down to meet her.

"Nice job tricking me with the mud clone but now I think its time for me to actually take you on seriously " Akiko said as she put her self into her own taijutsu stance of Lighting Claw style. " I was about to say the same thing" Naruto said as he got in his own stance that was similar to the Uchiha Intercepter style but had elements of his mother's Molten Fist Style that he called Volcan style. Naruto choice to stay back and not be the first to react, Volcan style was a style that was used to look thought any other style and find flaws in it by using the Intercepter style and punishing the flaws by delivering quick fire chakra covered punches to the open areas using the Molten Fist style. Akiko's style was more along the lines of to be able to get inside ones defenses deliver a much damage as possible and able to dash out taking as little damage to yourself as possible.

Akiko dashed forward with intent to end this fight just as it began. She punched Naruto right in the kidney before Naruto could react but that didn't stop Naruto since he saw a clear flaw of on Akiko's left side and put fire charka in his hand a punched her right in the shoulder. After the first assault the two would punch and kick each other at incredible speeds and after about a minute the two jumped away from each other. Akiko had some of her armor burned off and some bruises on her arms and legs. Naruto was in about the same shape as her with only with a ripped shirt and some major bruises everywhere on his body and a broken rib.

"Nice…. you can keep up with me….in a fight" Akiko said trying to regain her breath. " Yea…. but you still can beat me in a straight out Taijutsu fight" Naruto said having a lot more stamina than Akiko had but knew that if he took a couple more shots from her he would have lost. " Now how about Ninjutsu" Akiko said knowing that there was no point in Genjutsu because Naruto cannot produce nor be affected by Genjutsu. She went thought some hand-signs and ended on a horse seal.

" **Raiton: False Darkness" **Akiko shot out lighting from her hands towards Naruto. Naruto hearing the name of the jutsu quickly went through some of of his own hand-signs and ended on a dragon seal.** " Futon: Great breakthrough" **Naruto shot out a huge burst of wind that tore through the lighting and hit Akiko straight on. Akiko was hit hard by the wind but nothing she couldn't get though She then decided that she was going to end this using her most powerful jutsu. " This has been fun Naruto-kun but I think its time to end this don't you think." Akiko said as she was building up her chakra reserves for her final attack. " Yea let's end this" Nauto said building up his own chakra reserves for his final attack. Naruto and Akiko, both went though their own hand-signs both ending on a tiger and bird seal respectively.

**"Yoton: Lava eruption/ Jinton: Sparkling wind" **Naruto shot out a huge amount lava towards Akiko, while Akiko shot a out a electric wind that shot out at faster-than-the-eye can see that had the shape of stars. Both jutsu hit each other with explosive force and seemed to be even in power. Then the lava began to cool and lost its power letting the the lighting wind hit Naruto dead on knocking him out.

"Winner Akiko" Mei said as she was in awe of how powerful Naruto has become for someone so young. After she took care of both Akiko and Naruto wounds and put Naruto in his tent to take his rest she talked to Akiko. " So if you were to rank Naruto with the amount of skill and power he showed today, what rank would you give him" Mei said wanting to get a realistic approximation of Naruto's skill. " I would put him at about mid chunnin, I only really went about 40% in that fight , though he does have the power to take on Jonin but he lacks experience. In a couple of years he could become one of the most powerful shinobi in the village" Akiko said with a grin on her face. " I have no doubt in that, anyways its late and you need to rest we leave first thing in the morning." With that Akiko went to her own tent leaving Mei alone to be the first watch of the night.

**AN: Wow now that was a thing, I know this chapter was more of a filler but it was needed to give closure to the Uchiha Massacre arc and begin the next arc in the story which is the Taki arc. This will be the second to last arc before we get to Naruto becoming a genin. How did you guys like the fight at the end of the chapter? I know i've been somewhat lacking in the action department so wanted to add that in. Also if your wondering Naruto has more stamina than Akiko so, in a long drawn out fight Naruto would win. Notice how he didn't use his Shakuton (Scorch Release) that will be explained in the next arc. Speaking of the next arc, there will be a lot more action in the Taki arc as well as one of the final main characters coming into the picture, Fu. Well thats it for me. Mmarsdogs signing out. Remember to review!**

**P.S. Longest Chapter yet!**

**Helpful Hint of the Day or HHD: I would like to share with all of you my own personal philosophy " I never give up, because I never try in the first place" (Michael 2014). **


End file.
